Juste un battement d'âme
by Whyle
Summary: Ed, Al et l'équipe de Roy Mustang sont entrainés dans une mystérieuse affaire de disparitions d'alchimistes à Rush Valley ... Arriveront ils à percer le secret de celle ci ? Edwin, royai et pleins d'autres couples ... même notre pauvre Havoc ! XD !
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma première fic, alors ne soyez pas trop sévères merci et bonne lecture !

_7h05_.

Le réveil sonna brutalement, tirant un jeune homme hors de son sommeil.Ce dernier manifesta son mécontentement en poussant un long gémissement et en pestant contre le maudit réveil.

' Mmmh …, dit-il d'une voix encore endormie, il est quelle heure Al ?'

Il s'adressait à une armure, qui le regardait s'éveiller et qui lui souriait.

'Il est 7h06 grand frère, allez debout ! ', dit-il d'une voix douce mais énergique.

'Déjà … ?, s'étonna le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés complétement ébouriffés, **QUOI** !?! T'aurais pas pu me réveiller plus tôt, bon sang ! On va être en retard maintenant !! '

'Mais tu semblais dormir si bien, j'ai pas pu te réveiller … ', répondit Al.

Après s'être préparés en vitesse, les frères Elric dévalèrent les escaliers de leur hôtel et coururent jusqu'à la gare de Central.

« _Train en partance pour Rush Valley, denier appel …_ », disait une voix dans les hauts-parleurs.

'Rrraaah ! Vite Al, fonce !, cria Ed en se précipitant, On va le louper !!'

Al portait leurs valises et courait derrière son grand frère, en essayant d'éviter les personnes sur le quai, ce qui le ralentissait grandement. Ed n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du train lorsque celui-ci se mit à demarrer. Il courut de plus en plus vite et sauta pour finalement s'accrocher à la rembarde du train.

'Al, file les valises et saute ! **VITE** !!', cria t-il à son frangin.

Après quelques accrobaties, ils 'montèrent' finalement dans le train.

'Pfff … si on l'avait loupé … pfff … pfff … on serait foutus … pfff …', dit Ed encore tout essouflé.

Flash-back

Après avoir fini une mission assez difficile, Ed et Al allèrent rendre leur rapport au colonel à Central.

'Voilà, vous l'avez votre foutu rapport, Colonel', dit Ed qui en avait marre d'enchaîner mission sur mission.

'Ah … Fullmetal, je ne t'avais même pas vu arriver, tellement que tu étais petit !', se moqua Roy.

'**QUI TRAITEZ-VOUS DE NAIN DE JARDIN QUI EST SI PETIT QU'UN GRAIN DE RIZ EST PLUS GRAND QUE LUI !!!**', cria Ed.

'Bon, fini de plaisanter Ed, j'ai une autre mission à te donner …'

'**QUOI** !?! Mais on vient à peine de terminer celle-ci !!', s'indigna Ed.

'Mais celle-là est _très_, Roy insista bien sur le _très_, importante Fullmetal … Il s'agit de disparitions d'alchimistes qui restent inexpliquées. Et nous avons des agents qui ont collectés des informations il y a peu de temps. Je veux que tu ailles voir ce qui s'y passe.'

'Bon, et c'est où ? Encore dans un coin paumé ?', dit Ed d'un ton ironique.

'Et non, pas pour cette fois, leur répondit Roy, et en plus vous connaissez bien ce coin …'

'Ah bon ? Où est-ce alors ?', demandit Al d'un ton curieux.

'Rush Valley', dit Roy avec un large sourire.

'Super ! On va pouvoir rendre visite à Winry grand frère !, dit Al tout joyeux, C'est génial !'

Comme Ed ne réagissait pas à cette annonce, le colonel décida de le faire réagir.

'Ba, alors Fullmetal, on n'est pas content d'aller voir _sa petite amie_ ?', dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Ed devint écarlate au son du dernier mot prononcé par son colonel.

'**ELLE N'EST PAS MA PETITE AMIE !**, hurla Ed, les joues en feu, **C'EST JUSTE UNE AMIE TOUT COURT !!! **'

Roy explosa de rire à la réaction du jeune homme dont le visage avait carrément viré au rouge tomate (ou pivoine plutôt) et Al souriait, se retenant de rire.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?', demanda Riza qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, curieuse d'avoir entendu des cris et des rires.

'Euh non, euh … rien, rien du tout. ', bafouilla Roy, gêné.

'Alors continuez à travailler colonel …', fit Riza, avec un sourire.

Fin du flash-back

'Rrraaah, le colonel et ses missions … et je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès de choisir Rush Valley.', dit Ed, râleur.

'Mais quand même, on pourra voir Winry, non ?', dit Al, heureux.

'Oui, oui …', marmonna Ed.

'Peut-être que le colonel avait raison …', fit Al.

'A propos de quoi ?', demanda Ed, curieux.

'De toi et Winry, …'

Ed commença à rougir furieusement.

'Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, non ?, cria Ed, je … je n'ai aucun sentiment pour elle … et euh … je … enfin … c'est juste notre amie ! C'est tout !'

Al rigola et demanda :

'Ca va être long le trajet ? Parce que j'ai hâte de la voir …'

'T'inquiète pas … ça va pas être trop long …', bafouilla Ed.

Il se sentait bizarre. Dès qu'on parlait de Winry ou de quelque chose la consernant, il se sentait très bizarre. Son cœur ne cessait de battre de plus en plus vite, et il avait l'impression d'être complétement heureux et d'accéder au paradis en pensant à elle.

Comme si, comme si elle avait le pouvoir d'effacer toute sa tristesse, toutes ses peurs, tout ce qui le tracassait en un regard. Un regard intense de ses yeux bleus … oui, elle lui manquait énormément.

Et son absence lui pesait. Il avait l'impression de n'être que la moitié de lui-même sans elle. Peut-être bien qu'il l'aimait en fin de compte …

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il fallait qu'il s'enlève ces pensées de sa tête.

Il préféra se concentrer sur leur mission future.

Mais ce que ni Ed, ni Al ne remarqua ; c'est qu'une personne observait chacun de leurs mouvements et de leurs paroles. Elle se tenait non loin de là, et ne les quittait pas des yeux. Puis elle passa un coup de téléphone.

'Oui, ils sont là. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'occuperais d'eux …', dit-elle d'un ton grave et menaçant.

Puis elle regarda fixement ses prochaines victimes et commença à sourire.

Voilà, c'est tout. Si vous avez aimé (ou non ) plz laissez moi une p'tite review … ça me fera énormément plaisir …


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite !! merci encore pour les review, c'est vraiment super sympa !!! merci merci merci !!! lol bon, ba bonne lecture !

« Pan-Pan » « Pan- Pan » « Pan-Pan, Pan-Pan »

Riza s'entraînait comme chaque samedi soir au tir, et comme toujours, elle était d'ue extrème précision. Mais ce jour là, un spectateur assista à ses prouesses.

« Pan-Pan » « Pan-Pan » « Pan-Pan, Pan-Pan »

'Riza ?', osa demander le spectateur inconnu. Aucune réponse.

'Riza ?' Toujours aucune réponse.

'RIZA !'

Elle se retourna brusquement, surprise que quelqu'un lui parle pendant son entraînement, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son colonel.

'Co … Colonel, mais que faites-vous _là_ ?', le questionna t-elle.

'Je viens vous demander de m'accompagner à Rush Valley, répondit-il avec un sourire, car j'aurais besion de vous et de vos précieux talents …'

'Rush … Rush Valley ?, bafouilla t-elle, toujours un peu surprise, mais je croyais que ... que les frères Elric s'occupaient déjà de cette mision.'

'Oui, mais je ne leur ai pas tout expliqué …, il se pourrait que cette mission soit un peu trop difficile pour eux seuls.'

'Alors quand partons nous ?'

'Maintenant', déclara t-il avec un sourire.

'Déjà ?', dit-elle étonnée.

'Pourquoi attendre ? Allez suivez-moi lieutenant.'

'Oui mon colonel !'

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et rencontrèrent le reste de la « _Team Mustang_ » : Havoc, Breda , Fuery, Falman et Black Hayate.

'Oh, je vois … tout était déjà organisé …', dit Riza.

'Bon maintenant partons !', ordonna Havoc.

'Hum … Hum !, toussota Roy.

'Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas colonel ?', demanda Fuery.

'_Qui_ est-ce qui _commande_ ici ?, déclara Roy.

'Heu … pardon, … euh … c'est vous bien sûr colonel .', répondit Havoc, un peu gêné.

'Bon maintenant partons !', ordonna Roy.

'' _Quel gamin _…'', pensa Riza.

A Rush Valley, dans l'atelier de Mr Garfiel, une jeune fille se réveilla d'un horrible cauchemar. Elle haletait, transpirait et tremblait toujours de son mauvais rêve.

'Calme-toi, calme-toi, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve …', se disait-elle pour se rassurer.

Elle avait rêvé (ou plûtot cauchemardé) que Ed et Al étaient venus à son atelier, ainsi qu'une autre personne ; la _nouvelle_ petite amie d'Edward (déjà cette nouvelle lui avait déchiré le cœur). Et que celle-ci avait compris ses sentiments envers son ami d'enfance, et la narguait en embrassant Ed le plus souvent possible _devant_ elle (là, c'était carrément un supplice pour elle).

Mais la nuit arriva, et la petite amie d'Ed devena un vrai démon. Winry entendit des cris et alla voir ce qui se passait.

Là, elle vit Ed, attaché sur une chaise, à moitié mourrant et qui se tordait de douleur ; blessé par un couteau que tenait sa 'petite amie'.

Winry hurla de désespoir et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, s'écroulant par terre.

'Non, pourquoi … pourquoi …, **POURQUOI AS-TU FAIS CA** !!!', hurla t-elle, entre deux sanglots.

'Pour te faire souffrir', lui répondit-elle avec un large sourire sadique.

Sur ces mots, Winry se précipita sur elle, et essaya de lui prendre son arme. Mais son adversaire étant trop forte pour elle, elle fut éjectée et se cogna contre un mur.

'**NE LUI FAIT PAS DE MAL** !', hurla Ed, qui s'était détaché des ses liens (on ne sait pas comment d'ailleurs). Et il se jeta contre sa petite-amie en utilisant ses dernières forces. Il l'assoma et retourna voir Winry.

'Win, Winry … ça va ? Réponds, réponds-moi, lui dit-il d'une voix tremblante ; s'il te plaît …'

'Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi … je vais bien … et toi ?

'Autant que possible … je m'en veux tellement Winry …'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Parce que tout ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute, et … et … et puis j'ai été stupide … je … je cherchais quelque chose, et je n'ai même pas capable de  
de voir que … ce … qui comptait vraiment pour moi et je …'

'…', Winry ne répondit rien, confuse par les confidences et les aveux, d'habitude si rares (voir même inexistants) de son ami. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, sauf peut-être lors de l'opération d'auto-mail …

'Win, je crois que … que je …'

Mais il n'eut pas la chance de finir sa phrase, car sa petite amie l'avait achevé d'un coup de couteau dans le dos. Il s'écroula, mort, sur Winry.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant de tout son corps. Après avoir repris ses esprits, elle regarda l'heure sur son réveil. _6h21_. La journée riquait d'être longue …

Quelque part, au même moment, dans la même ville.

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'on n'est allé foutre ici !', se plaigna Ed.

'Calme-toi grand frère.'

'Pfff … on s'est faits avoir … aucune trace des agents censés avoir des infos …'

'Tu n'as qu'à appeler le colonel .', lui proposa Al.

'Mouais, de toutes façons, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions …'

Après avoir passé le coup de fil, Ed était complétement énervé.

'Alors ?', le questionna Al.

'L'armée m'a informé que le colonel était parti en _congé_ ! Il m'énerve … pendant qu'on se tape ses missions **TOTALEMENT POURRIES, MONSIEUR SE LA COULE DOUCE **!!! Rrrah ! Et en plus aucune trace des ses subordonnés et il est injoignable …, comme par hasard … je vais vraiment le tuer un de ces jours …', râla l'alchimiste.

'Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?'

'Aucune idée …'

'On peut peut-être aller voir Winry, non ?', demanda t-il, plein d'espoir.

'Mouais … si tu veux …', marmonna Ed.

Il allait enfin la revoir. Après tout ce temps. Rien qu'à sa pensée, son cœur battit de plus en plus fort. Est-ce qu'elle allait être heureuse de les revoir ? Mais surtout de _le _revoir ?

C'est complétement perdu sur ses sentiments qu'il se rendit à l'atelier de Mr Garfiel, avec Al.

Non loin de là … dans un entrepôt désaffecté …

'Bon, le Fullmetal et le Flame Alchemist sont à Rush Valley. Ammeus s'occupe du Fullmetal mais qui va s'occuper du Flame Alchemist ?'

'Peut-être Mensch ?'

'Peut-être, peut-être … mais il faut faire vite, le temps nous est compté. Plus qu'une lune avant le prochain sacrifive.'

'ne vous inquiétez pas Sire, nous serons prêts à temps.'

' Je l'espère pour vous.'

Voilà la fin du 2° chapitre … s'il vous plaît, si vous avez aimés (ou pas) faites le moi savoir avec une p'tite review !! merci


	3. Chapter 3

Merci encore pour les reviews !! (super contente que qql apprécie ce que je fais lol) Voilà le 3° chap !! XD

« Ding-Dong » Aucune réponse.

Roy et son équipe étaient arrivés à l'adresse laisée par les agents, mais ils ne répondaient pas.

« Ding-Dong » Toujours aucune réponse.

'Ils sont peut-être partis …', supposa Havoc.

'Non, … ils m'ont appelés il y a quelques jours pour fixer ce rendez-vous. De plus, ce sont des agents très sérieux …', répondit Roy.

'Il leur est peut-être arrivé quelque chose ?', dit Riza.

'Peut-être, et justement _ça_ m'inquiète. Breda ?', demanda Roy.

'Oui colonel ?'

'Je vais sonner une troisième fois, et s'ils ne répondent pas, défoncez la porte. Et nous vous couvrions dans ce cas là.'

'Entendu.'

« Ding-Dong » Pas de réponse.

**BAMM** ! Breda défonça la porte. Il n'y avait personne. Roy, Riza, Breda et Havoc se chargèrent d'inspecter l'appartement.

Soudain, Havoc trouva quelque chose.

'_**COLONEL**_ ! Venez voir, je … je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose.', dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

'Oui '

'Regardez …'

Sur le mur principal du salon, il y avait écrit un mot avec du sang. « _**Dommage …**_ »

A la vue de ce message macabre, le colonel pâlit.

'Oh non … les agents ont été découverts. Et … et il se peut que nous ou … les frères Elric soyons aussi en danger, ça ne va pas du tout., dit Roy, d'une voix paniquée, Cette organisation est bien plus dangereuse que je ne le pensais …'

'Colonel, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?', demanda Riza, surprise par la réaction de son colonel ; d'habitude si sûr de lui.

'Il faut trouver ou prévenir les frères Elric sans nous faire repérer.'

'Mais, comment mon colonel ?', demanda Fuery.

'Trouvons une base ; puis les frères Elric. En toute discrétion.'

'Bon, ba c'est pas gagné …', soupira Havoc.

Peu après, dans l'atelier de Mr Garfiel.

**BAMM** ! Une caisse à outils se fracassa sur le sol, provoquant un énorme vacarme.

'Je suis … je suis désolée Mr Garfiel … je …', s'excusa Winry.

'Ce n'est pas grave. Mais depuis ce matin tu me sembles fatiguée … Tu as mal dormi ?', s'inquiéta Mr Garfiel.

'Un peu oui …', dit Winry, honteuse.

'Tu n'as pas à te sentir génée, voyons. Bon, va te reposer et tu reviendras quand tu iras mieux.'

'Merci … merci Mr Garfiel.'

Winry était très fatiguée, mais aussi très troublée. Elle ne se remettait pas de son rêve, surtout en repensant au Ed de son rêve. Il était si, … si différent de celui qu'elle connaissait, mais en même temps ; c'est comme si elle connaissait cette personnalité d'Ed depuis toujours.

Il semblait si … si fragile … mais en même temps si _mature_ ; comme lorsqu'il l'avait consolée à l'annonce de la mort de ses parents …

Winry n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, et elle se sentait tellement fatiguée qu'elle en avait des vertiges.

Alors, elle décida de se coucher et sombra dans le sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, toujours à l'atelier, des visiteurs firent leur apparition.

Mr Garfiel entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et allavoir qui étaient ses « nouveaux clients ».

Il vit un jeune homme assez beau (XD), avec une tresse et accompagné d'une armure. Il les reconnut de suite ; il ne pouvait pas se tromper.

'Ed, Al ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Une réparation d'auto-mail ?'

'Euh … non, on est arrivé ici suite à une mission, et on s'est dit qu'on pourrait rendre visite à vous et Winry.', dit Al d'un ton chaleureux.

'Oh merci ! omme c'est gentil !'

'Au fait … où est Winry ?', demanda Ed.

'Elle se repose, elle était un peu fatiguée ce matin, alors je l'ai envoyée se reposer.'

'Et quand est-ce qu'on pourra la voir ?', demanda Ed.

' Vous êtes pressé ou … ?'

'Non, non pas du tout !', dit Al.

'Hey bien, attendez qu'elle se réveille ! Je vous fait du thé ?'

'Euh … non merci …', répondit Ed.

Au même moment, à quelques mètres d'ici …

'Bon, par où commencer ?', dit Roy.

'On pourrait se loger dans un hotêl …', proposa Fuery.

'Oui, très bonne idée … mais …', commença Roy.

'Mais quoi colonel ?', demanda Breda.

'Il faudra nous séparer dans des hotêls différents', termina t-il.

'C'est à dire ?', demanda Havoc, perplexe.

'Par équipe de deux ; mais quelqu'un sera seul …, nous allons nous disperser dans différents hotêls de la ville, pour éviter de nous faire rpérer.'

'Une question …', dit Falman.

'Oui ?'

'Est-ce que Black Hayate compte pour une personne ?'

'Euh … oui, je crois.'

'Et comment allons-nous nous disperser ?', demanda Riza.

'Havoc et Falman iront dans un hotêl situé au nord ; Fuery et Black Hayate au sud ; Breda à l'est ; et pour finir … moi et Riza à l'ouest. Ca vous va ?'

'Oui colonel !!', répondirent-ils en chœur.

'Parfait ! Bien, voilà les adresses des hotêls. Appelez-moi, sauf vous Riza, dès que vous êtes installés. Bon, sur ce … bonne chance !'

'A plus tard colonel !', répondirent-ils.

Après que Riza et le colonel furent seuls, celui-ci se mit à parler …

'Euh, cela ne vous dérange pas que nous soyons dans la même chambre ?', demanda t-il en rougissant un peu.

'Non … non mon colonel !'

'Bon, euh … j'ai autre chose à vous demander …'

'Oui mon colonel ?'

'Il faudra tout d'abord que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler comme cela, pour nous éviter de nous faire repérer … et que, il hésita un peu avant de reprendre, que nous devrons nous faire passer pour, euh …'

'Oui ?'

'Pour un _couple_ marié, afin … afin de ne … de ne pas nous faire repérer, vous … vous comprenez.', bafouilla t-il, en rougissant.

'Euh … bon d'accord. Mais j'ai une question.'

'Oui ?'

'Comment dois-je vous appeler ?'

'Roy, et tutoye-moi dorénavent … nous sommes mariés, non ?', dit-il avec un petit sourire.

'Euh … oui vous ; enfin je veux dire tu as raison.'

'Hey bien c'est parfait !'

Et ils allèrent tranquillement dans leur hotêl, sans se douter de l'immense difficulté de leur mission, qui ne faisait que commencer …

Voilà, fin du 3° chap ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !!

J'aimerais peut-être ajouter plus de Royai à l'avenir … merci de donner votre avis avec une p'tite review plz !!!


	4. Chapter 4

Le quatrième chapitre … voilà !! bonne lecture !!

A Rush Valley, dans un atelier de mécanique pas comme les autres …

'Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais … ça fait quand même 4 ou 5 heures qu'elle dort. On devrait la réveiller, non ? Parce qu'à ce rythme là, elle va revenir pour le dîner, … déjà qu'elle a loupé le déjeuner …', dit Ed, d'une voix un peu ennuyée.

'Oui, tu as raison Ed. Et tiens, puisque tu veux tellement la réveiller, va le faire ! Et n'oublie pas de lui apporter son déjeuner, parce qu'elle doit mourir de faim, la pauvre !', s'exclama Mr Garfiel d'un ton enjoué.

'Bon, si vous insistez tellement, d'accord … je vais le faire …', ralôcha Ed.

Il fit cuire des pâtes à la bolognaise, prit une pêche et une carafe d'eau pour le plateau, qu'il allait apporter à Winry.

« Toc-Toc » Aucune réponse.

''Elle doit encore dormir …'', pensa Ed.

Il entra délicatement dans la chambre de la jeune fille en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, en tout cas avec un plateau déjeuner dans les mains.

La « chambre » de Winry ne ressemblait même plus à une chambre : le désordre y régnait en maître. Auto-mail, écrous, vis, outils, clés anglaises en tout genre, livres de mécanique et autres envahissaient le bureau, jonchaient le sol et s'entassaient dans la chambre. Impossible d'atteindre le lit sans heurter le moindre objet, et encore moins avec un plateau repas dans les mains.

Mais Ed s'en fichait royalement. Il ne lui importait que la jeune fille endormie.

'' Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne quand elle dort …, on dirait un ange …, pensa t-il, mais pourquoi je pense à des trucs comme ça moi ?''

Puis il décida d'apporter le plateau à Winry, et de la réveiller en douceur. Il arriva jusqu'au lit sans problèmes (un miracle XD) et déposa le plateau devant elle. Il la regarda, la comtemplant presque. Une mèche lui tombait sur le visage. Timidement, il se mit à la remettre en place. Ce qui la réveilla doucement.

'Hummm … Mr Garfiel, marmonna t-elle, encore endormie, ne … ne vous inquiétez pas ; je … j'arrive dans 5 minutes …'

'Heu … Winry ; c'est moi Ed.'

Elle crut d'abord rêver lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix, puis elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit ; complétement surprise qu'_il_ soit _là_, dans _sa_ chambre, comme si de rien n'était.

Winry fut tellement étonnée qu'elle se releva brusquement, renversant le plateau sur lui. Celui-ci se prit de l'eau et de la sauce tomate sur le visage et sur son T-shirt.

'Oh … pardon !! Tu … tu m'as fait peur.', s'excusa t-elle, toute confuse.

'C'est rien, c'est rien … t'inquiètes' Il prit une serviette et commença à s'essuyer.

'Attends, je vais t'aider …', dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

Elle prit la serviette des mains d'Ed, et commença à nettoyer son visage. Elle tremblait un peu et Ed le sentait, mais il ne fit pas de remarques.

Il sentait la main de son amie le long de son visage. La douceur de sa main, passant timidement sur sa peau. Il se sentait si bien qu'il en oublia un bref instant la raison pour laquelle Wiry le « caressait ».

Il lui souria, en s'imaginant qu'il devait vraiment avoir une tête bizarre avec de la sauce tomate plein sur la tête et dans les cheveux.

A un moment, sans le vouloir, un doigt de Winry effleura légérement sa lèvre inférieure. Il frissonna à ce contact et ses joues commencèrent à avoir une teinte écarlate.

'Désolée … je …', mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, car elle remarqua qu'Ed la regardait bizarrement.

D'un regard fixe, intense et profond qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais avec ce regard (et aussi avec la sauce tomate XD) ; il était très attirant … un peu trop même. Elle se sentait vraiment confuse et perdue d'être observée de cette façon.

Elle essaya de comprendre pourquoi il la regardait ainsi. Presque un regard langoureux. Elle rougit à cette pensée et baissa les yeux, et ses joues rosirent un peu beaucoup ; un peu trop à son goût.

Ed remarqua la gène de son amie et se leva du lit, pour rompre ce petit malaise.

'Bon, j'vais te chercher un autre repas, à part si tu veux bien descendre …', dit-il en rigolant, pour détendre l'atmosphère

'Euh …oui, je … j'arrive. Dans 30 secondes', dit-elle toujours la tête baissée, pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses joues en feu.

'Ok, bon ba fais vite parce qu'Al a hâte de te voir .'

'Oui, oui … je j'arrive … '

Il sortit de la pièce très confus.

''Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de la regarder comme _**ça**_ ?!? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne suis juste qu'un _ami_ … et pas plus que ça, il faut que je me mette ça dans le crâne ..'', s'enguela t-il intérieurement ; furieux contre lui-même d'avoir exposé ses sentiments ainsi.

Parce qu'il en avait pour elle. Plus aucun doute, en plus besoin de le nier. S'il ne s'était pas retenu ; après qu'elle eut frôlé sa lèvre, il l'aurait surement embrassée, emporté par ses sentiments.

A cette pensée, il jura contre lui-même. Il ne _pouvait_ pas faire ça. Même si elle l'aimait aussi, il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait d'abord retrouver le corps de son frère avant de penser à ses sentiments. Il devait réparer ses erreurs.

Et puis, Winry ne serait sûrement pas heureuse avec lui, elle méritait mieux ; se disait-il, en débat intérieur avec lui-même.

Il devait se concentrer sur ces vrais objectifs.

Dans une petite chambre n°203, d'un hotêl situé à l'ouest de Rush Valley.

'Mais colo … enfin Roy, si nous sommes … mariés, et que … nous ne voulons pas nous faire repérer par l'organisation, déclara Riza, il faudrait peut-être aussi changer de nom ?'

' Bonne idée, je n'y avait pas pensé … Mais comment pourrait-on s'appeler ? Et par ailleurs, les autres aussi devraient changer de nom …', répondit Roy.

'Bon, euh … que dites vous de … Du Belley ?' Comment trouvez-vous cela ?', répondit timidement Riza.

'D'accord pour Du Bellay. Mais _tutoye_-moi s'il te plaît, dit-il avec un sourire, et puis il faut aussi changer nos prénoms et nos vêtements pendant qu'on y est, parce qu'avec nos uniformes, on va vite se faire remarquer …'

'Pour les prénoms … je vais m'appeler Elodie … ça vous, enfin te va ?, dit Riza, tu … sais j'ai beaucoup de mal à te tutoyer …'

'Ne t'inquiètes pas, ma chère Elodie, dit Roy en rigolant ; appelle-moi dorénavant … euh … Pierre.'

'Pierre ? D'accord.'

'Bon, allons nous acheter quelques vêtements en attendant les coups de fils de nos … nos amis'

'Entendu '

Dans le même hotêl, un inconnu se présenta.

'Bonjour, je suis Victor Vaasa ; j'aimerais avoir une chambre, si possible au deuxième étage, pas trop loin des escaliers et avec vue sur le parc, s'il vous plaît.'

'Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, dit la réceptioniste, un peu déroutée ; voilà, chambre 205 ; cela vous convient-il ?'

'Parfait'

L'homme alla vérifier dans les couloirs l'emplacement de sa chambre. Elle était située juste à côté de la 203.

'On ne pouvait pas faire mieux', dit-il avec un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Voilà déjà le 4° chapitre … je suis contente XD. Désolée de vous avoir faire patienter jusqu'à maintenant … Bon ba il ne vous reste plus qu'à me dire ce que vous en pensez avec une p'tite review … merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue !!


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les reviews et pour ceux qui me lisent et aiment bien mon histoire … 5° chapitre !!

Dans le magasin de prêt-à-porter Wim's de Rush Valley, un client s'ennuyait ferme, à attendre que sa femme se décide sur ses tenues.

'Elodie, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me montrer tes nouveaux ensembles ?', dit-il.

'Pierre, je … je n'ai pas envie maintenant, c'est tout. Et vous, enfin toi, tu as trouvé tout ce qui te fallait ?', répondit une voix féminine dans la cabine.

'Oui ma _chérie _!', dit Roy avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne le vit pas, mais Riza avait le rouge aux joues lorsqu'il lui dit ces mots : « _ma chérie_ ». En repensant à leur mission, où ils devaient se faire passer pour un couple marié pour éviter de se faire repérer par une organisation, qui manifestement était très dangeureuse ; oui, malgrès cela, elle se surprit à espérer secrétement que cette mission durerait le plus longtemps possible, ou voir même être interminable et qu'elle ne se finisse jamais … Ca lui plaisait d'être mariée à son colonel, même si c'était pour de faux, car elle se sentait (au delà des apparances) comme une femme aimée et désirée … Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, car ce n'était qu'apparances avec le colonel … même si elle rêvait que son rêve devienne réalité … Une voix la tira hors de sa rêverie .

'Alors, quand sors-tu', demanda Roy, impatient de la voir dans d'autres d'habits que son uniforme habituel.

Riza prit son courage à deux mains, tira le rideau de sa cabine, et alla se montere à son colonel. Roy ne fut pas déçu, bien au contraire, cela allait au-delà de ses espérances. Il était complétement subjugé. La métamorphose était complète.

Elle avait tout d'abord lâché ses cheveux, ce qui lui donnaitl'air plus féminine ; et elle s'était maquillée (un maquillage simple, mais qui la rendait plus lumineuse et élégante ; tout en sublimant son teint et son visage). Elle portait un petit chemisier violet magifique, et avait même osé un décolté ; accompagné d'un beau collier d'argent. Sa jupe (et oui, elle portait une jupe XD) noire ou plutôt violet foncée qui était ni trop stricte, ni trop longue, bien au contraire. Et en gise de chaussures, des talons qui la rendaient vraiment élégante.

Oui, ce n'était vraiment plus la même personne.

'Tu est tout simplement sublime', dit Roy dans un souffle rempli d'émotions.

Elle rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte à quel point son colonel la « dévorait des yeux ». Celui-ci sentit un petit malaise venant de Riza, alors il décida de le brise.

'Bon, Ri … Elodie, se reprit-il, je vois que tu en as fini avec des emplettes … alors on pourrait retourner à l'hotêl, non ?'

'Oui, oui …', dit Riza, encore un peu gênée.

'Bon, et bien … allons-y'

Pendant ce temps, à l'hotêl situé au nord de Rush Valley.

'Alors, maintenant qu'on est bien istallés, il faut appeler le colonel .', déclara Falman.

'Ouais, mais je ne suis pas trop d'accord avec toi sur un point ?', ralôcha Havoc.

'Lequel ?'

'Regarde cette piaule, avec vue sur la magnifique décharge publique de Rush Valley !! Regarde bien, c'est à vous couper le souffle !! Oui, tu as bien raison, on est magnifiquement bien installés !!', râla Havoc d'un ton plus qu'ironique.

'Bon, on n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent et l'hotêl était presque complet … alors arrête de râler, et appelle plutôt le colonel.', le sermonna Falman.

'Bon passe-moi ce maudit téléphone, il marche ?'

'Mais oui …'

« Bip, Bip, Bip … »

'Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?', répondit Roy

'C'est moi colo …'

'Mais non, moi c'est Pierre, tu ne te souviens plus de moi Jacqueline ? Voyons …'

'Mais colo …', Havoc ne comprit pas tout de suite.

'Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ma chère, je n'ai pas bien compris ?', insista Roy

'Que suis-je bête ! Je vous appellais juste pour vous donner des nouvelles …, et Vanessa aussi est avec moi … on a hâte de vous voir, vous savez …', réagit Havoc avec une voix féminine.

'Attendez, je crois que l'on va être coupés, je vous rappelle d'accord ?' « Bip-Bip-Bip … »

'Alors ?', demanda Falman.

'Attends …'

« bip bip bip », une nouvelle sonnerie retentit.

'C'était quoi cette histoire ?', se plaigna Havoc.

'Excusez mon attitude, mais j'avais de mauvais pressentiments …', répondit Roy.

'Mouais …'

'Bon, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous annoncer … Premièrement, il faut que vous changiez de nom, d'accord ? Puis deuxièment, rendez-vous dans deux jours au restaurant « Les poissons frits » à 20 heures précises.'

'Oui mon colonel !'

'Je compte sur vous …' « Bip bip bip … »

'Alors ?', demanda Falman.

'Des ennuis en perspective …', soupira Havoc.

A l'atelier de Mr Garfiel, Winry était enfin descendue.

'Winry !', s'exclama Al, heureux.

'Alphonse ! Je suis si contente de te revoir ! Alors, comment tu vas ?'

'Bien, bien et toi ? Pas trop fatiguée ?'

'Ca va … Il est quelle heure exactement ?'

'Deux heures et demie, je crois …'

'_**QUOI**_ ?!? Déjà !!! Oh non, la commande de Mr Garfiel !! Je l'ai oubliée, il faut vite que j'aille la chercher !!!', dit Winry, paniquée.

'Attends, tu viens à peine de te réveiller … Laisse-moi y aller à ta place … Dis-moi juste l'adresse et j'y vais !', proposa Al d'un ton chaleureux.

'Mais … ça … ça ne te dérange vraiment pas… parce qu'on vient à peine de se revoir et … t'es un invité, je …', dit Winry, gênée.

'Bien sûr que non ça ne me dérange pas !! Allez, j'y vais. A plus !!'

'A plus', répondit Ed.

'Et toi, tu ne vas pas l'accompagner ?', dit Mr Garfiel.

'Hey, mais il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul quand même !', répliqua Ed.

'Bon, alors si t'es libre, je peux vérifier l'état de ton auto-mail', dit Winry

'Mais … c'est pas la peine, regarde ! Il est … il est comme neuf !', protesta Ed, qui ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle l'examine. Parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle lui en voulait. Ou alors qu'elle le trouve bizarre … Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit trop près de lui, après ce qui c'était passé dans la chambre. Et il se sentait extrémement gêné à cette pensée, car là, il pourrait encore moins se contrôler ses sentiments. Mais mince, c'était son amie d'enfance après tout ; il pouvait quand même se contrôler … c'était pas sorcier tout de même.

'Discute pas ! Viens, suis-moi !', dit-elle d'un ton déterminé. Et il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à la faire changer d'avis, lorsqu'elle était comme ça. Il la connaissait bien.

Plus tard, dans le magasin indiqué à Alphonse par Winry.

'Bonjour ! Je viens chercher la commande au nom de Mr Garfiel !', dit-il d'une voix énergique.

'Oui, je vois, attendez quelques minutes, je m'occupe d'abord de la p'tite dame.', dit le fournisseur, un peu bourru.

Alphonse jetta un œil à la « _p'tite dame_ » en question. Elle était plutôt jeune, environ dans les 14 ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, plutôt noisettes et des yeux d'un vert intense. ''Plutôt mignonne'', pensa t-il.

'Euh, bonjour .', tenta t-il, pour engager la conversation.

'Oh ! Bonjour.', dit-elle d'une voix innocente.

Puis un gros silence s'installa juqu'à ce que le fournisseur revint, les bras chargés de cartons. Il en posa deux devant Al et quatre devant la jeune fille.

'Voilà vos commandes', dit-il avant de s'éclipser dans son atelier.

La jeune fille essaya de prendre les cartons, qui manifestement, étaient vraiment trop lourds pour elle.

'Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ?', proposa Al.

'Non, non, ça va aller …', dit-elle en essayant de porter ses cartons. Puis elle bascula et faillit tomber, désiquilibrée par le poids des cartons. Al la rattrappa de justesse.

'T'en est sûre ?', dit-il, gentilment.

'Mais … tu …. Ça ne te pose pas de problèmes ?', dit-elle en bafouillant.

'Ne t'inquiètes pas, je veux bien t'aider, aucun problème. Je te vois mal porter ces quatre grands cartons toute seule, enfin sans te vexer bien sur !', plaisanta t-il.

'Merci, c'est gentil !', la remercia la jeune fille, avec un sourire.

'Mais avant j'aimerais savoir deux choses …', dit Al un peu timidement.

'Oui ?'

'Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles et où tu souhaites emmener ces cartons …'

'Ah oui, … je ne me suis pas présentée. Quelle idiote !, dit-elle, je m'appelle Emma et je dois amener ces cartons dans l'entrepôt de mon père. Il n'est pas très loin d'ici, je te rassure … Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?'

'Alphonse, mais tu peux m'appeler Al si tu veux.'

'Merci Al !', dit-elle en lui souriant.

Et ils repartirent tous les deux ; Emma chargée d'un carton et Alphonse de cinq ; vers l'entrepôt que lui indiquait celle-ci. Mais il était bien loin de se douter de ce qui lui arriverait ensuite …

Voilà, 5° chapitre …, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ! Et s'il vous plaît, une petite review pour m'encourager ne serait pas de refus XD !!

Quelques petites questions pour la suite :

Comment trouvez-vous l'histoire ?

Préférez-vous plutôt le royai ou l'edwin dans cette histoire ?

Et est-ce que le rythme de parution des chapitres est plutôt lent ou … ?

voilà … si vous avez une remarque … bon, là je m'éternise … je vais passer à l'essentiel : MERCI !!


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà, enfin le … combien déjà ? (lol) 6° chapitre … bonne lecture !!!

Al et Emma marchaient toujours dans les rues animées de Rush Valley, en portant leurs cartons. Ils ne passaient pas inaperçus, notamment à cause de la grande et imposante taille d'Al et le contraste entre les deux personnes. Ils discutaient, rigolaient … il y avait une réelle complicité entre eux deux, même si leur rencontre était très récente.

Alphonse était heureux, il avait enfin rencontré une personne vraiment gentille, avec qui il se sentait très à l'aise. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit un tel sentiment. De plus, il ne restait pas insensible à sa beauté. Il se disait que finalement, il avait bien fait d'aller chercher la commande de Mr Garfiel.

'Tiens, on est bientôt arrivés, c'est juste là. On tourne à droite et on est arrivés.', annonça Emma.

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison avec un assez grand garage, qui servait d'entrepôt. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, et Alphonse fut surpris de voir que le garage-entrepôt était très bien rangé, pour lui qui était habitué au bazar de son grand frère et de son amie. Il y avait des outils de bricolage, de mécanique, ainsi que de vieux (très vieux) objets, dont de vieilles chaînes qui étaient entreposées non loin de là.

'Voilà, on est arrivé. Voici l'entrepôt, même si ce n'est qu'un garage. En tout cas merci pour ton aide. Car, sans toi, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais pu faire .', dit-elle en rigolant.

'De rien, c'était normal. Bon, moi je dois rentrer. Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance …'

'Attends, reste s'il te plaît Al …', dit-elle d'une voix un peu timide.

'Mais …', commença t-il.

'Laisse moi t'offrir quelque chose, à boire ou à manger …, pour … enfin te remercier …'

'Si tu veux … mais je n'ai ni soif ni faim tu sais …'

'C'est pas grave, merci !', dit-elle avec un sourire.

Puis un inconnu aux cheveux noirs et avec des yeux d'un vert intense comme ceux d'Emma, et d'environ 17 ans fit son interruption dans la pièce.

'Qui t'es, toi ?', dit-il d'une voix grave.

'Euh … moi ? Alphonse Elric, je …'

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un éclair de lumière le propulsa contre le mur, et avant qu'il puisse réagir, des chaînes l'enchainèrent au sol, de façon à se qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser d'alchimie. Il était complétement paralysé. Et il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait.

'_**TOUNDRA**_ !', cria Emma.

'Beau boulot ma chère Ammeus, Alphonse Elric, hein ? Le frère du Fullmetal et en plus, c'est aussi lui-même un alchimiste. Je te félicite pour cette bonne prise, je n'en espérait pas autant …', dit-il d'un ton sadique.

'Tu, tu … pourquoi tu as fais ça ?', s'écria Emma, ou plutôt Ammeus.

'Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser partir un si bon élément voyons. J'ai ressenti son aura dès qu'il est entré dans la maison. Il nous servira d'appât, puis de sacrifice …', dit Toundra d'un ton tout à fait calme.

'Qu'est-ce que …, dit Al d'un ton hébété, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait, Emma, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?'

'La vérité est simple. Tu t'es fait avoir mec, c'est tout, dit Toundra d'un ton sec, Ta gentillesse te perdra … Oh ! que suis-je bête, elle l'a déjà fait à l'instant. C'est tellement pathétique …'

Alphonse regarda d'un air désespéré et suppliant celle qui l'avait « trahi », l'air de dire ; est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'il raconte ce type ; dis-moi que c'est faux … Emma vit son regard et baissa la tête, honteuse et rongée par la culpabilité. Elle ne dit rien, et s'en alla du garage.

'Je vais prévenir les autres …', dit-elle en partant.

'Bien, je m'occupe de celui-là …', répondit Toundra.

Alphonse comprit. Il comprit la gravité de ce qui lui était arrivé. Et le malheureux se mit à penser que s'il avait un corps, il aurait déjà pleuré toutes les larmes de celui-ci.

) …&….(

Plus loin, à Rush Valley, dans l'atelier de Mr Garfiel …

Winry examinait attentivement Ed, sous toutes les coutures, lorsqu'elle remarqua quelque chose.

'Ed ?', déclara t-elle soudainement.

'Oui ?'

'Je peux te poser une question, et est-ce que tu pourras y répondre franchement ?', demanda t-elle.

'Mouais …, ça dépend quand même de la question, pourquoi ?', dit-il, un peu surpris par la question de son amie.

'Quand est-ce que tu repars Ed ?'

'Euh … je sais pas trop, tout dépend de la mission et du colonel, tu sais …'

'Et elle est dangeureuse cette mission ?', s'inquiéta t-elle.

'Non, t'inquiète pas. Rien d'important …', lui mentit Ed. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire qu'il enquêtait sur des disparitions d'alchimistes qui restaient inexpliquées et mystérieuses. Il ne voulait vraiment pas l'inquiéter davantage. Par contre, le fait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, lui fit vraiment chaud au cœur.

'Donc, c'est okay si je te demande de rester ici pendant au moins deux jours ?'

'Oui, mais pourquoi ?', dit-il, étonné.

'Il faudra juste que j'ajuste ton auto-mail, car … il semblerait que tu aies grandi, Ed !', lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il se leva, et la regarda. Il constata à sa grande surprise qu'elle avait raison. Il avait maintenant la même taille qu'elle, voir un peu plus grande. Il lui souria aussi.

'Si ça continue comme ça, c'est toi qui va être traitée de petite !', plaisanta t-il.

'N'en soit pas si sûr !', répliqua t-elle, et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour le dépasser.

'Tu veux jouer à ce jeu là ?', la taquina t-il, et il se mit lui aussi sur la pointe des pieds.

Ils essayèrent de se dépasser mutuellement et soudain Winry tomba sur lui, car elle manquait d'équilibre. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol, Winry sur Ed, et ils rougissèrent tous les deux furieusement. Leurs visages étaient vraiment proches, et leurs corps l'un sur l'autre ; et cette même proximité mettait Winry mal à l'aise et Ed encore plus.

'Tu vois, c'est moi la plus grande …', dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Puis Edward éclata de rire, pour masquer sa gêne. Winry fut étonnée par cette réaction ; et il le vit. Il décida d'inverser les rôles et fit une roulade sur le côté, pour qu'il soit sur elle et non l'inverse (question de fierté). Winry était complétement immobilisée et ne pouvait rien faire. Puis Ed déclara, fier de lui :

'C'est _moi_ le plus grand !', dit-il en plaisantant.

Winry fut soulagée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser au regard assez perturbant de son ami. Mais visiblement, elle avait dû paniquer pour un rien. Et elle se mit à rire, elle aussi.

'Peut-être, mais la prochaine fois, je te batterai à plat de coutures !', rigola t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Ed se pencha très près d'elle et lui glissa à l'oreille d'une voix légérement suave .

'Tu en es si sûre ?'

Elle sentit son souffle près du visage, et dans ses cheveux. Ce qui la fit rougir d'avantage. Edward était si près, qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur. Et en même temps, il était si doux, si fascinent, si attirant. Elle voulut lui répondre quelque chose, mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Puis Ed se releva et l'aida à se relever elle aussi. Elle tremblait un peu sous l'émotion, et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il le remarque.

'Bon, euh … installe-toi dans la chambre d'ami, et moi … je me prépare à travailler. Vu la tonne de boulot qui m'attend grâce à toi …', dit-elle en esquivant son regard.

'Ouais, merci.', dit-il avant de partir.

Elle était terriblement confuse. Elle aimait Ed, bien plus qu'un simple ami. Et là, il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle, d'une façon assez bizarre. D'abord le regard, puis le murmure dans le creux de son oreille. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle frisonna. Mais quelque chose la chiffonnait : « _Est-ce qu'il m'aime comme moi je l'aime ?_ ». Puis elle se dit qu'elle se faisait des idées et des illusions, et qu'il était préférable qu'elle se concentre sur son travail …

) …&….(

A l'hotêl de l'ouest de Rush Valley, dans la chambre 203.

'Pourquoi avez-vous réagit comme cela mon colonel ?', demanda Riza.

'Je te l'ai déjà dit Riza, _tutoye_-moi, s'il te plaît. Et puis j'ai eu cette réaction, car je sentais que quelqu'un nous épiait dans le restaurant. Mais tout c'est bien déroulé, car Havoc a eut l'intelligence de bien réagir …', répondit-il.

'Et qu'allons nous faire en attendant après-demain ?'

'Nous rechercherons les frères Elric, et j'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas mis dans le pétrin comme ils savent si bien le faire … Mais pour l'instant, il faudrait dormir, je suis creuvé …', dit-il en baîllant.

'Colonel, il y a juste un petit problème …', déclara Riza, manifestement gênée.

'Oui ?'

'Il n'y a qu'un seul lit double et … enfin … vous, tu comprends …', bafouilla Riza.

'Je vois … bon, euh … nous allons dormir chacun aux extrémités du lit … et voilà …, ça te convient ?', répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

'Entendu, je vais me changer … profites-en pour faire de même, enfin … tu me comprends …'

Roy commençait à réfléchir …

« Je vais dormir avec Riza … dans le même lit … il est encore assez tôt …, dois-je tenter le coup ? Bien sûr que non, c'est _juste_ ma subordonnée, mais pourquoi je pense à des trucs comme ça, moi … De plus, si je voulais tenter quelque chose avec elle, il faudrait que j'attende plus avant de me lancer … car je n'ai qu'_un_ essai avec elle … ça passe ou ça casse … »

Riza sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'une simple nuisette, légère et assez courte. Elle s'installa dans le lit et souhaita la bonne nuit à son colonel. Elle se mit à penser qu'elle aimait _vraiment_ cette mission …

Puis Roy se coucha, pas trop loin ni trop près de Riza, et s'endormit paisiblement aux côtés de celle qu'il aimait.

) …&….(

Dans la chambre de l'adjudant Falman et du sous-lieutenant Havoc, ce n'était carrément pas la même ambiance. Ils étaient confrontés au même problème que Riza et Roy : _un seul lit_. Cependant, pour eux, pas question de dormir à deux.

Havoc réfléchit longuement et déclara :

'Bon, je ne vois qu'une solution : je dors sur le lit, et toi … tu dors par terre. Voilà c'est réglé !'

'_**QUOI**_ ?!? Je ne vais pas dormir par terre !! Enfin !!', se révolta Falman.

'Si, tu dormiras par terre un point c'est tout …'

'Et de quel droit tu as décidé ça ?'

'Je suis ton _supérieur_, dit Havoc d'un ton sadique, et tu dois respecter mes ordres !'

'Mais, mais … c'est complétement _injuste_ !!', s'écria Falman.

'Tu dormiras par terre cette nuit, adjudant Falman !', ordonna Havoc, d'un ton narguant.

'Mais !', tenta de répliquer Falman.

'Pas de mais ! Sur ce, passe une _bonne_ nuit mon cher adjudant !', dit Havoc en s'installa confortablement sur le lit.

Falman jura et pesta intérieurement, en maudissant toutes ces satanés règles hiérarchiques et plus particulièrement Havoc.

Pfffiou … c'était long … vraiment désolée pour l'attente XD … J'espère de tout cœur que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, srtout la fin (je suis vraiment trop sadique). Bon, je vous souhaite un très bon week-end et si vous avez la bonté de m'accorder quelques minutes de votre précieuse vie pour une petite review, je vous serais sincérement reconnaissante !! XD

Merci de m'avoir lue !!!


	7. Chapter 7

Voici le 7° chapitre, bonne lecture !! XD

Dans un hotêl à Rush Valley …

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit assez fraîche, le colonel Mustang se leva plus tôt que d'habitude, avec une bonne surprise à son réveil. Etonnée par la fraicheur de la nuit et étant donné qu'elle ne portait qu'une simple petite nuisette, Riza s'était inconsciament rapprochée de son colonel préféré pour y rechercher un peu plus de chaleur. Résultat, elle dormait profondément dans les bras de Roy, au bonheur de celui-ci. Amusé, il attendait patiemment le réveil de sa chère lieutenant.

'Tu dors ?', lui murmura t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Elle gémit et ouvrit les yeux faiblement, toute endormie.

_**PLAF**_ ! Elle se rendit compte que Roy était _très_ près d'elle, ce qui la destabilisa . Instinctivement, elle le baffa. Et ce n'est que lorsque son colonel passa sa main, étonné par sa réaction, sur sa joue rougie par sa baffe ; qu'elle réalisa l'ampleur de son geste.

'Je … je suis sincérement désolée …, je', s'excusa t-elle, pleine de remords.

Roy, vraiment surpris par le geste de Riza, était un peu énervé, car sa fierté de séducteur en avait pris un coup, elle aussi.

'Ce …, il marqua une pause avant de continuer, ce n'est rien. Je comprends que vous soyez aussi surprise, excusez moi …'

'Roy …, _tutoye_-moi, s'il te plaît, dit-elle avec un sourire, et excuse-moi. C'est uniquement de ma faute ce qui est arrivé.'

Puis elle passa sa main sur la joue de Roy, en signe de pardon, pour le réconforter. Roy lui souria aussi, mais cette fois-ci, ses joues n'étaient pas écaraltes qu'à cause de la baffe. Il retint la main de Riza sur sa joue. Surprise par cet acte, elle rougit à son tour. Puis ils échangèrent des regards passionnés.

Roy caressa la joue de sa lieutenant et poussa un soupir. Pas un soupir normal, un soupir sensuel et amoureux , invitant Riza à se préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

Tout doucement, il s'approcha d'elle, et comme elle ne présentait aucun signe de refus ni d'opposition, il continua de se rapprocher. Jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient extrémement proches. Là, il ferma lentement les yeux et l'embrassa. Un baiser tendre, doux ; mais à la fois passionné .

Mais soudainement il prit peur. Il eut peur un instant, que Riza allait encore le baffer, le rejeter. Elle le sentit, alors elle répondit à son baiser, le rendant plus intense. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, et lui, sentant qu'elle prenait autant de plaisir que lui à leur baiser, la prit par la taille. Ils s'enlacèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que Riza rompit le baiser, presque à bout de souffle. Elle le regarda et il fit de même. Alors, les yeux dans les yeux, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, il se déclara à elle.

'Riza, je … je crois que je …', commença t-il. Mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. A ce moment précis Roy se mit à haïr d'une haine incontrôlable ce maudit engin et surtout la personne qui l'avait utilisé. Il se sépara à _très _grand regret des bras de Riza, qui était elle aussi très déçue, pour prendre le combiné, et répondre d'une voix assez (même beaucoup) agressive :

'Allô ?'

'Allô colonel ? C'est Fuery … Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?'

'Non, … pas du tout !', se força Roy, qui avait envie de lui crier toute sa colère et de le carbonniser sur place.

'Ouf, je …, en fait j'ai un problème avec Black Hayate … vous pourriez me passer Riza, s'il vous plaît ?'

'Avec plaisir …', articula Roy, horriblement contrarié et furieux d'avoir été interrompu par un problème de ce genre.

'Allô, Fuery ?'

'Oui, Riza ... euh Black Hayate refuse de manger ce que je lui donne, qu'est-ce que je lui donne ?'

'Ah, oui je vois …', répondit-elle, gênée. Puis elle lui donna quelques conseils et raccrocha.

Ensuite un énorme malaise s'installa entre eux deux. Ils étaient extrémement embarrassés au possible. Jusqu'à ce que Roy le rompit.

'Bon, allons nous préparer, une dure journée nous attend …, dit-il en se levant du lit un peu précipitamment.

'Nous … allons partir à la recherche des Elric je suppose ?'

'Exactement.'

'Mais par quelle piste commencer ?', demanda t-elle, curieuse de savoir le plan de son colonel.

'On est à Rush Valley, non ? Alors d'après toi, où peuvent bien aller les frères Elric ?', déclara t-il avec un sourire triomphant.

'Dans l'atelier de Mlle Rockbell …', devina t-elle.

'Exactement, et c'est là on nous allons sans plus attendre.'

Puis ils quittèrent leurs chambre et s'en allèrent de leur hotêl, se dirigeant vers l'atelier de Mr Garfiel.Mais dans leur précipitation, ils oublièrent de fermer leur porte à clé, laissant traîner certains documents assez importants, comme les adresses des différents hotêls de leurs surbordonnés, dans leur chambre.

Puis un homme ouvrit tranquillement la porte, et découvrit ces précieuses informations. Il sourit et sortit de la chambre avec les adresses, comme si de rien n'était.

)…&…(

Dans le garage-entrepôt de Toudra et Ammeus, Alphonse était très perturbé. Cela faisait près d'une douzaine d'heure qu'il s'était fait enlevé. Comment réagirait son frère ? Le recherchait-il ? De plus, il était angoissé.

« _Tente ne serait-ce que la moindre évasion et je te tue sans aucune hésitation …_ » Les paroles dures et menaçantes de Toundra résonnait dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Et son sentiment d'angoisse augmentait petit à petit dans son esprit. Ce Toundra l'intimidait vraiment. En un petit mouvement si rapide, il l'avait plaqué contre un mur et enchaîné. Pourtant Al n'était pas un novice du combat, bien au contraire. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser au sacrifice dont il parlait. Pour une fois que c'était lui et pas Ed qui se mettait dans des situations impossibles …

Mais ce qui le traumatisait c'était elle. _Emma_. Ou plutôt Ammeus. Pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? Elle était si gentille, si riante, si sincère, si … Il ne pouvait pas accepter l'évidence. Il la refusait. Pour lui elle n'avait pas fait cela de son propre gré, ça lui paraissait impossible … Quoique …

Soudain, la porte du garage s'ouvrit. Al sursauta (si cela lui était encore possible) et trembla, de peur de voir Toundra. Mais à la place, Emma apparut, lourdement chargée de paquets. Sans un mot, elle referma délicatement la porte et s'approcha d'Alphonse. Elle posa un sac devant lui et en sortit des flaçons d'huile.

'Si je me souviens bien, … tu apprécies ça … enfin … C'est pour toi, pour … bon, c'est inutile et je sais que tu m'en veux énormément et je te comprends … mais, comme tu ne peux ni boire, ni manger, … c'est pour te remercier.', bafouilla Emma, baissant les yeux devant Al, tremblante à l'idée de la réaction de celui-ci.

'Merci', dit-il simplement.

Emma se figea. Elle releva son visage et le regarda. Aucune trace de haine ou de colère. Pourtant, elle croyait qu'il allait l'insulter, lui faire d'énormes reproches ou essayer de la frapper. Mais au lieu de cela, il l'avait remerciée. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette réaction. Alors timidement, elle prit un flaçon d'huile, le déboucha et commença à lui en appliquer.

'Tu sais …', commença t-elle, laissant un silence volontaire pour voir s'il l'écoutait.

'Oui ?'

'Je … enfin, si tu le souhaites, je peux te débarraser de ces chaînes …', lui proposa t-elle.

'Mais, je croyais que j'étais ton prisonnier et si tu fais ça …', déclara Al, très surpris par cette proposition.

'On n'a pas besoin … de ces chaînes … pour te garder ici, tu sais.', dit-elle, assez intimidée.

'Tu n'as pas peur que je m'enfuie ? Si c'était le cas, l'autre ne serait vraiment pas content …', essaya t-il de plaisanter, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'en voulait pas du tout à Emma. Il la sentait plutôt gentille, et fragile, comme lorsqu'elle avait été avec lui au magasin. Il pensait qu'elle était plus une victime manipulée qui participait malgré elle à cette organisation, et à ce fameux sacrifice.

Elle était comme lui. Il en avait aucun doute, il le sentait. Mais il voulait savoir, savoir pourquoi elle avait fait tout cela, pourquoi elle l'avait attiré dans la maison, puis le remercier avec de l'huile, pourquoi elle prétendait le libérer de ses chaînes, sans risques qu'il s'échappe … mais surtout pourquoi elle était en compagnie d'un être aussi abject que Toundra.

'Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela ; si on le voulait, enfin … je ne le ferais pas, n'ait aucun soucis à propos de cela, … je veux dire … qu'on pourrait te réduire en cendres en quelques secondes …'

'Hein ?', s'exclama Al.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait dit ... Ainsi, elle avait des pouvoirs ?

'Je comprends … ton étonnement, mais il serait préférable por toi que tu n'en saches pas plus ; dit-elle d'un ton tout à fait sérieux, alors je te libère ?'

'Euh … oui, quand même. C'est mieux que d'être enchaîné … Mais je peux te poser une question ?'

'Laquelle ?'

'Comment sais-tu que je ne peux ni manger, ni boire ?'

'Ce sont … les autres qui me l'ont dit, ils savent énormément de choses sur vous … plus que tu ne le penses …'

Puis, d'un éclair de lumière, elle fit disparaître les chaînes, reprit son flaçon d'huile et continua de lui en appliquer.

Mais cette fois-ci, Alphonse se mit à penser que s'il avait un corps, ses joues seraient écarlates comme le manteau de son frère.

)…&…)

A l'atelier de Mr Garfiel, un jeune homme s'était endormi très tardivement devant l'entrée du magasin. Winry, qui venait de se réveiller le trouva endormi ,à sa grande surprise. Elle le réveilla doucement …

'Al ? C'est …, c'est toi ?', marmonna t-il, apparamment inquiet.

Winry comprit immédiatement pourquoi il était là. S'inquiètant pour son petit frère, il l'avait attendu devant l'atelier, espérant son retour. Et le connaissant, il avait dû passer une nuit très courte et agitée.

'Non, c'est moi Ed, c'est Winry', dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et se réveilla complétement. Il avait de grandes cernes sous ses petits yeux et son visage était pâle. Malgré cela, il se leva rapidement et lui demanda d'une voix déformée par l'anxiété.

'Merde, j'me suis endormi … Al n'est toujours pas rentré ?'

'Non, toujours pas …'

'Winry, est-ce que … tu pourrais me donner l'adresse de l'atelier de ton fournisseur ?'

'Tu veux … aller le chercher ? Tu n'as même pas mangé ! Tu vas t'écrouler et tomber dans les pommes vu ton état !!', s'inquiéta t-elle à son tour.

Elle s'inquiétait encore pour lui. Pourquoi il ne savait faire que ça, l'inquiéter et la faire pleurer ? Il ne voulait plus lui causer du soucis. Au contraire il voulait la voir sourire et être heureuse.

'T'inquiètes, je vais bien, je t'assure. Donne-moi l'adresse et je mangerais quelque chose en chemin si ça peut te faire plaisir …'

'A une condition …', déclara Winry.

'Laquelle ?'

'Je viens avec toi .', répondit-elle, le regard plein de détermination.

'Mais …', commença t-il.

'Je connais mieux cette ville que toi. Et je ne te laisserai pas partir dans cet état sans moi, un point c'est tout.'

Ed savait ce qu'il devait faire. Quand elle était comme ça, elle ne changerait jamais d'avis.

'Bon, d'accord mais dépéche-toi, on part dans 5 minutes …', marmonna t-il.

Subitement, Winry fit quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde. Elle s'approcha de lui, se pencha et lui donna un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Puis elle lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille, comme il l'avait fait dans l'atelier d'une voix suave : 'Merci …', avant d'aller se préparer.

Ed passa sa main sur sa joue, devenue toute écarlate. Le contact avec ses lèvres, même si ça n'avait été que sur sa joue ; l'avait profondément désorienté. Ce n'était pas une simple bise qu'elle lui avait donné, mais un baiser. Mais pas un baiser normal entre amis, plutôt entre amoureux. Et ce fait l'avait vraiment destabilisé.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé de cette façon ? « _Parce qu'elle t'aime_ …»,dit une voix dans sa tête, le faisant rougir davantage. Ed se dit que cette voix n'était qu'une illusion, traduisant ses désirs les plus profonds, rien de plus, juste des illusions …

Donc, il mourrait d'envie qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle l'embrasse amoureusement ? C'était vraiment ça son désir ? De sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes ? De la prendre dans ses bras ? De ressentir la chaleur de son corps sur le sien ?

C'est complétement rouge comme une écrevisse qu'il reprit ses esprits, en se concentrant sur la disparition d'Al. Il devait le retrouver, et ne pas prendre son temps avec des pensées plus ou moins douteuses à propos de lui et Winry.

Puis celle-ci arriva, avec deux pains au chocolats (miam XD) pour la route et ils partirent à la recherche d'Alphonse.

)…&…(

A l'est de Rush Valley, près d'n certain hotêl …

Breda petit-déjeunait tranquillement dans son hotêl, lorsque soudain, un inconnu l'aborda.

'Qui êtes-vous ?', demanda t-il à cette personne.

'Quelqu'un qui détient des informations interessantes pour vous …', dit-il en chuchotant.

'Vous …, vous êtes un des agents du colonel ?', demanda t-il assez surpris.

'Oui, et je vous dirais tout ce que je sais, mais seulement dans un endroit à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes.'

'Que diriez-vous de ma chambre d'hotêl ? Cela vous convient-il ?'

'Parfaitement.'

'Bien, suivez-moi.', déclara Breda.

Ils se levèrent, Breda paya son addition et ils montèrent dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte à clé.

'Alors, que vouliez-vous me dire ?'

'Vous vous êtes fait avoir …', dit l'inconnu, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il y eut un éclair de lumière et Breda perdit subitement connaissance.

Voilà !!! fin du 7° chapitre. Vraiment désolée pour le retard !! (encore à cause de l'école XP). J'espère que ça vous a plu. Quelques questions :

Comment avez vous trouvé le royai ? l'edwin ?

Comment trouvez vous Emma ? l'histoire ? Toundra ?

Est-ce que vous voulez que je continue ?

Et pour finir : POUVEZ VOUS M'ACCORDER UNE P'TITE REVIEW ? lol. Voilà, à la prochaine !!


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour les reviews, et vraiment désolée pour le temps mis pour updater !! vraiment ! Bon, bonne lecture XD

Dans un hotêl situé au nord de Rush Valley, deux personnes viennent de s'éveiller. L'une d'une agréable nuit, l'autre d'une mauvaise. Falman était étendu sur le sol, avec juste une fine couverture mais un oreiller moelleux (il s'était battu pour l'avoir XD). Il tremblait de froid et maudissait ses courbatures. Il se releva avec peine et vit Havoc, comfortablement installé dans le seul lit de la chambre. A la vue de cette injustice, une idée de vengeance germa dans son esprit. Avant qu'Havoc ne se réveille, il alla lui préparer une magnifique surprise matinale, dont il serait _très_ heureux.

Beaucoup plus tard, Havoc se réveilla enfin, sortant d'un beau rêve où toutes les femmes du quartier s'empressaient de courir vers lui et de l'admirer, alors que Roy était tout seul et sans succès. Il vit Falman déjà prêt et habillé. Alors, il décida de vite se dépêcher, pour faire de même.

'Alors, t'as bien dormi ?', demanda t-il d'un ton sadique à Falman.

'Ca peut aller et toi ?'

'Comme un bébé !'

Puis il commença à s'habiller et chercha des habits dans l'armoire. Ce qu'il y vit lui fit pousser un cri inhumain. Tous ses vêtements étaient tâchés et repeints d'une peinture rose fushia, avec écrit sur l'un d'eux : « _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid._ ». Il se ruha sur Falman, qui préparé à la réaction de son supérieur, avait encore le pot de peinture, pas totalement vide.

'Approche et tu vas être aspergé !', dit-il avec un sourire.

'**JE VAIS TE TUER** !', hurla Havoc, qui se précipita sur lui.

S'en suivi une bataille féroce, où Falmant mais surtout Havoc ne furent pas épargnés par la peinture. Résultat, Falman s'en sortait brillamant avec seulement ses vêtements qu'il portait sur lui qui avaient pris une teinte rose. Par contre, Havoc, avait _tous_ ses vêtements sans exceptions (même son pyjama XD) et ses cheveux qui étaient roses …

'On fait une trêve ?', demanda Falman.

'Ouais, mais la prochaine fois tu vas morfler. Bon, allons nous acheter d'autres vêtements, parce que là …'

'Entendu'

)…&…(

Pendant ce temps, dans les rues de la ville, Ed et Winry poursuivaient toujours leurs recherches sur la grande armure, et finirent par trouver une maison, où Al (qui était particulièrement voyant, donc plusieurs personnes avaient reconnus sa description) avait été aperçu pour la dernière fois. L'endroit était désert, et Ed savait que si Al avait été absent plus d'une journée, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il y avait beaucoup de chances que Al ait découvert quelque chose, et donc qu'il y aurait du grabuge pour le tirer de là. Et en plus du danger, des risques. Et Winry auusi sentit cela.

'Winry ?'

'Oui ?'

'Je dois te prévenir … d'une chose, et je crois, que tu devrais …', dit-il d'un ton doux, essayant de masquer ses inquiétudes.

'Que je devrais retourner à l'atelier ? Pas question que je te laisse !!', répliqua t-elle.

'Win, ça va devenir _**dangereux**_ !!'

'JE M'EN FICHE! Je reste avec toi !'

'**WINRY** !! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU SOIS BLESSEE OU QU'IL T'ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE !! MERDE, C'EST FACILE A COMPRENDRE, NON ?', s'écria t-il, défoulant toute son inquiètude contre la jeune fille. Mais très rapidement il regretta le ton qu'il avait pris avec elle.

'…', Winry ne répondit pas abasourdie.

'Je …, excuse moi, je suis un peu tendu …'

' … Non, c'est moi, je … je ne veux pas … que …', dit-elle d'un ton tremblant, baissant la tête pour masquer les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux.

Ed sentit son brusque changement de ton, et voulut en connaître la raison.

'Winry, qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas ?', dit-il d'un ton vraiment chaleureux, tellement chaleureux, qu'il se surprit lui-même à être aussi doux avec elle.

Elle leva la tête, le visage en larmes et se jetta contre lui, recherchant un peu plus de confiance et de réconfort, pour lui confier ses inquiétudes. Ce geste le fit rougir, et il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, comme pour la protéger de ses peurs. Et il sentit les larmes de la jeune fille à travers son T-Shirt, et cela lui fit mal au cœur. Il la faisait encore pleurer. Il s'en voulait énormément.

'Je, je ne veux pas … te perdre Ed …, marmonna t-elle dans son torse, tu … j'ai failli te perdre de trop nombreuses fois, et je veux que ça s'arrête …'

'Winry …, il se pencha et la regarda dans ses yeux d'azur, séchant au passage ses larmes, ce qui la fit rougir, ne … ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout arranger, je … je te le promet.'

Elle le regarda intensément, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

'Je vais aller dans la maison, et je vais chercher Al et le rammener. C'est tout. Il ne nous arrivera rien …'

'Ed, mais imagine si …', commença t-elle. Il la fit taire en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

'Ne t'inquiète pas, aies confiance en moi, ok ?'

Pour toute réponse elle s'approcha d'Ed et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, cette fois-ci, osant un peu plus. Ed paniqua un peu et rougit furieusement. Il la regarda, perplexe, ne sachant que faire. _Elle l'embrassait …_ Puis Winry rompit le baiser, totalement gênée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

'Re … reviens vite …', dit-elle rapidement avant de se retourner et de s'en aller.

Mais Ed ne l'entendait pas comme cela. Il attrapa son poignet, lui fit faire un demi-tour et l'embrassa à son tour, goûtant une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres. Et ce fut le tour de Winry de ne pas en croire ses yeux. _Il l'embrassait …_ Puis Ed rompit le baiser, les joues en feu et alla rapidement vers la maison, pour éviter le regard de son amie.

Il alla sonner à la porte, pendant que Winry se cachait, attendant son retour. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs jais et à l'allure d'un jeune de 17, 18 ans lui ouvrit.

'Qu'est que vous voulez …', dit-il d'un ton rauque.

)…&…(

A l'atelier Garfiel, Roy et Riza découvrirent une assez mauvaise surprise à leur arrivée.

'Quoi ? Les frères Elric ne sont pas là ?', demanda Roy, assez furieux d'avoir perdu la trace du Fullmetal et de son frère.

'Oui, ils sont partis. Al est porté disparu depuis hier, alors Winry et Ed ont décidé de partir à sa recherche. Vous les avez manqués de peu, vous savez ? Vous voulez surement du thé pour les attendre ?'

'Euh … non merci, ça ira … Vous pouvez nous donner ne serait-ce qu'un petit indice concernant l'endroit où ils sont partis ?'

'Tenez …, et il leur tendit un morceau de papier où figurait l'adresse de son fournisseur, c'est le dernier endroit où est allé Alphonse avant qu'il ne disparaisse de la circulation …'

'Merci', répondit Riza.

Ils sortirent de l'atelier et se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'endroit indiqué par le morceau de papier. Roy semblait anxieux.

'Roy, quelque chose ne va pas ?'

'Elodie, c'est Pierre en public … Et oui, quelque chose ne va pas … Ils se sont encore mis dans des situations pas possibles … C'est pas vrai … Il faut agir vite, ils sont surement en danger …'

'Entendu …'

Voilà le 8° chapitre !! sérieux ! déjà XD !bon, merci de me laisser des reviews, car ce que ça me ferait extrémement plaisir … j'essayerais d'updater aussi vite que possible !! XD.


	9. Chapter 9

9° chapitre … wow, je m'épate moi-même lol ! Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage énormément … je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps d'attente … bon, bref ce que vous voulez (enfin c'est ce que je pense .. XD) c'est la suite !!! bonne lecture !!

Justine Jammet était caissière et conseillère dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter Wim's, situé au beau milieu de Rush Valley. Elle était toujours célibataire, et bien qu'un jour elle vit son (futur) prince charmant, il y a quelques jours, et qu'elle fut dégoutée qu'il fut accompagné d'une jeune femme blonde hyper belle (Riza et Roy XD), elle ne perdait pas espoir d'en rencontrer un à nouveau.

Et quand le merveilleux et sublime Havoc entra dans son magasin, accompagné de Falman (qu'elle ne remarqua même pas), au top de son élégance avec ses habits et ses cheveux devenus roses, elle tomba immédiatement sous le charme.

Havoc, quant à lui, lorsqu'il entra dans le magasin, et qu'il était le seul client (avec Falman bien entendu), puis qu'il vit Justine, son cœur battit de plus belle. C'était surement la chance de sa vie, surtout que Roy ne traînait pas dans les parages …

'Bonjour mademoiselle …', dit-il d'une voix douce.

'Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je faire pour vous ?', dit-elle avec un sourire.

'Oh, je cherche juste une nouvelle garde-robe, car mon ancienne est totalement foutue …, enfin bref, auriez-vous quelque chose pour moi ?'

'Bien sûr ! Nous avons plein d'articles qui iront sûrement bien à un beau jeune homme comme vous …'

'Oh ! merci …', il rougit un peu du compliment de cette jeune cassière, qui lui plaisait énormément, et ce sentiment semblait réciproque …

Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, et aussi un peu avec Falman, et finalement, le courant passait énormément bien entre eux deux … « _le paradis_ », pensait Havoc. Ce n'est qu'à la caisse, qu'Havoc décida de tenter quelque chose.

'Justine, est-ce que tu ; et oui ! il la tutoye maintenant !, tu serais libre euh … disons, demain soir ?'

'De … demain soir ? Euh … oui oui ! Bien sûr …', répondit-elle en rougissant.

'Super !! Euh … voilà mon numéro, pour qu'on enfin, qu'on mette ça au point !', dit-il avec un énorme sourire, tellement heureux qu'il soit arrivé à séduire une femme. (sans que Roy lui la pique tout de suite après … XD)

'Oh ! merci, voilà le mien … Bon, ba à bientôt !', répondit-elle avec un énoooorme sourire, toute heureuse elle aussi …

Havoc sortit du magasin, tout content et heureux … ENFIN ! Il leva les bras au ciel et cria sa joie, ce qui étonna grandement Falman et toutes les personnes présentes à cet endroit.

)…&…(

Al attendait toujours le retour d'Emma, car elle était partie acheter d'autres flacons d'huile, en effet, il n'y en avait pas assez. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, c'est pour laisser entrer un Edward inconscient et un Toundra souriant qui le portait.

'Tu as bien fait ton boulot, l'appât …', dit-il d'une voix toujours aussi grave.

Puis, il attacha Ed et ensuite Al avec des chaînes et leur demanda de se tenir tranquille. Al regarda son frère avec inquiétude, il était un peu amoché, et respirait faiblement. Au moins, il était toujours en vie.

)…&…(

Winry se désespérait d'attendre en vain le retour de son cher alchimiste. Et à chaque fois qu'elle repensait à lui, elle repensait inconsciamment à leurs baisers … Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée à nouveau ? Elle frisonnait de plaisir et de bonheur en repensant à la tendre chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes … Mais lorsqu'elle se rappellait pourquoi il était parti, pour aller dans cette maison; elle tremblait cette fois-ci d'inquiétude et de peur.

Deux heures. Cela faisait deux heures qu'il était parti … Etait-il encore en vie ? Cette question la lancinait sans cesse. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre et rester là sans rien faire … Alors, elle observa la maison, et remarqua une porte derrière le garage. Peut-être qu'elle réussirait à l'ouvrir et à sauver ses amis ?

C'est armée de ses tournevis et clés à molettes qu'elle s'avança discrétement vers la fameuse maison, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

)…&…(

Cela faisait deux heures que Riza et Roy interrogeaient des personnes dans la rue, et finirent par atterrir dans le nord de Rush Valley. Ils étaient tellement inquiets au sujet des frères Elric, qu'ils avaient complétement oublié de manger. Résultat, leurs ventres criaient famine, et ils décidèrent d'aller manger dans un restaurant non loin d'ici.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement, l'un en face de l'autre, mais ils n'avaient pas le courage de se regarder dans les yeux après ce qui s'était passé. Soudain, Riza aborda subitement le sujet, ne pouvant pas tenir une seconde de plus sans réponses. Car depuis ce matin, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'interroger sur les vrais sentiments de son colonel. Etait-elle vraiment la perle rare qu'il aimait, ou bien une autre simple conquête de plus ?

'Roy, commença t-elle, j'ai une question à vous, te poser …', dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

'Oui ?'

'Pour … pourquoi m'as-tu … enfin …'

'Par ce que … je, je voulais …'

'Oui ?'

'Riza, je voulais assumer pleinement mes sentiments … _envers toi_.'

Elle faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque et tomber de sa chaise en entendant ses dernières paroles, et pourtant, combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de les entendre ? Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir …

'Je …, Roy, j'ai moi aussi quelque chose, enfin à te dire …'

'Je t'écoute'

'Je …'

'_**Voilà vos commandes, et bon appétit**_ ', l'interrompit le serveur qui déposa leurs plats devant eux.

Elle était dépitée. Et Riza ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle avait été interrompue pendant des moments importants avec Roy. Serait-ce des signes du destin qui la prévennaient que son avenir avec Roy ne serait pas des plus facile ?

Alors, Riza fit profil bas et commença à manger, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire pour se déclarer à son tour ; et cette fois sans être interrompue … car elle avait pris sa décision, elle voulait tenter quelque chose avec son colonel … après tout il l'aimait …, ce qui au passage, la fit rougir intensément et elle faillit s'étouffer avec ses pâtes …

'Riza ? Tout va bien ?'

'Oui, oui … ça va.'

'Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure, avant que cet abruti passe ?'

'_**Hum, hum**_ … c'est grâce à cet _abruti_ que vous avez vos repas devant vous … Les souhaitez-vous maintenant sur votre visage ?', déclara le serveur irrité qui avait entendu la petite remarque de Roy.

'Euh … comment dire, je …', essaya de répondre Roy, complétement gêné.

'Ne recommencez plus à l'avenir, je ne serais pas aussi indulgeant …', et le serveur partit, laissant les deux amoureux là où ils en étaient.

'Alors, bon, jamais deux sans trois, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire Riza ?'

Pour toute réponse, elle se leva, se plaça devant son colonel et l'embrassa tendrement. Roy était complétement hébété et rouge comme une pivoine, il n'aurait jamais cru capable sa lieutenant d'une telle audace.

'Ca … ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair …', dit-il.

Riza lui sourit, se rassit à sa place, et ils continuèrent tranquillement leur repas.

)…&…(

Edward repris connaisance, avec en prime un immense mal de tête. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Al. Il avait réussi. Un sourire se desina sur son visage. Il essaya d'aller le voir, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était enchaîné. Après réflexion, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas totalement réussi …

'Al ? C'est toi ?'

'Oui, Ed … désolé de t'avoir entrainé là dedans …'

'Mais de quoi tu parles ?'

Puis Al lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait, Emma alias Ammeus, Toundra, leurs pouvoirs puissants et inconnus, comment il s'était fait prendre … Et Ed commençait à mieux comprendre dans quelle situation ils s'étaient embarqués.

'Et cette Emma, tu l'aimes bien, hein ?', essaya t-il de plaisanter, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

'Euh, et bien, elle …', baffouillait-il.

'J'crois bien que j'ai touché juste !', dit-il en riant.

Soudain, Emma pénétra dans la salle, avec d'autres paquets de flacons d'huile. Elle fut étonnée lorsqu'elle aperçu Ed.

'Qui est-tu ?'

'Edward, son frère aîné, et toi tu dois être Emma ?'

'Oh, je vois, Alphonse a du tout t'expliquer … je suis vraiment désolée pour le manque de douceur de Toundra …, dit-elle en remarquant qu'Ed était légérement amoché.

'C'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'excuser … qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces paquets ?'

'Des flacons … d'huile, pour Alphonse …'

'Pour Al ?'

'Oui, euh, c'est pour me remercier de l'avoir aidée …'

'Ah, je vois …', dit Ed, regardant Al d'un air moqueur, l'air de dire … 'bravo, p'tit frère ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais un tombeur !'

Puis Emma continua d'appliquer de l'huile sur Al, pendant que Ed essaya de mieux connaître celle-ci. Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, lorsque soudain, l'autre porte au fond du garage se mit à couiner et à s'ouvrir ; laissant entrer une Winry complétement exténuée d'avoir trafiqué cette porte pendant au moins une heure ou plus. Lorsqu'elle aperçu Ed, encore vivant, et aussi Al, elle sourit à l'idée d'avoir réussi.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit Emma, elle se mit à penser qu'elle avait peut-être fait une immense bêtise en voulant les délivrer …

Voilà, fin du 9° chapitre … pffiou ! j'suis creuvée !**rires **! j'espère de tout mon p'tit cœur que ça vous a plu ! passez un bon week-end ! (même si les français ont perdu … snifff !)


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà la suite, après quelques jours d'absence … XD !

)…&…(

'Mais, qu-qui est tu ?', demanda Emma, complètement surprise par l'interruption soudaine de Winry.

'Je …', Winry ne savait pas quoi dire, soit elle déclarait qu'elle était venue pour les Elric, soit elle trouvait une excuse bidon du genre 'Oh ! Excusez-moi, je me suis trompée de maison !'.

'Emma, je … je te présente notre amie d'enfance, Winry … et euh …', commença Alphonse.

'Elle, elle n'est pas du tout concernée dans l'histoire, laisse la partir, et … et merde, ne lui fait aucun mal !', termina Ed.

'Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Winry ?', demanda Emma.

'Je … je m'inquiétais pour eux ! Imagine, tes amis sont portés disparus … qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? Je suis venue les chercher bien sûr ! Et vu la situation où ils sont, j'en déduis qu'ils se sont encore fourrés dans de beaux draps …'

'Win, qu'est-ce je t'avais demandé ! De partir !!!', s'exclama Ed.

'Et tu croyais vraiment que je t'écouterais !! Tu étais rentré dans cette maison depuis une heure ! Je ... et je …et _**TU M'AVAIS PROMIS**_ !!'

'Win … je …'

'Et je t'ai crue, comme une idiote …'

'Winry, écoute ...'

'Bon, euh … c'est pas que l'on a un peu l'impression de déranger … mais voilà quoi …', déclara Al.

'Excusez-nous …', dirent Ed et Winry en même temps.

'C'est mignon, on dirait un couple …', déclara Emma.

'Ca va pas, non ? Lui et moi !?!', réagit Winry, les joues en feu.

'_**Humm-Humm**_', toussota Ed, un peu gêné. Pour rappeler à Winry, ce qu'ils avaient fait avant de se quitter, quelques heures plus tôt. Ce n'était pas rien, quand même …

'Bon, euuuh … Ed, tu peux aller fermer la porte à clé ?', demanda Emma.

'Oui, mais pourquoi ?'

'Je vais vous poser une question, répondez-y franchement, d'accord ?'

'Vas-y, on t'écoute …', déclara Ed.

'Est-ce que vous me faites confiance ?'

'Oui.', répondit Al.

'Je ne peux pas trop répondre à cette question, mais je pense que oui …', répondit Winry.

'Ca dépend pourquoi …', répondit Ed.

'Bon, d'accord. Alors si je vous déclarais que je peux vous aider à combattre cette organisation, vous accepteriez mon aide ?'

'QUOI ? Mais tu fais partie de cette organisation, je te rappelle ! Pourquoi tu voudrais nous aider ???', s'exclama Ed.

'J'ai mes raisons, et je ne peux pas trop vous les exposer maintenant … Alors, vous me suivez ?'

'Allons-y !', s'exclama Al, plein de détermination dans son regard.

'Al !!! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais de Toundra ?', s'écria Ed.

'Toundra est parti aller prévenir l'organisation … et il rentrera dans peu de temps, c'est à vous de prendre la décision …', dit Emma.

'Et toi, tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends ?? Emma, pourquoi tu fais ça ?', s'inquiéta Alphonse.

Celle-ci s'empourpra un peu. 'Al, merci de t'inquiéter, mais … je sais ce que je fais …'

'Alors, on fait quoi si on n'est d'accord ?', demanda Ed.

'Tu … Vous êtes tous bien d'accord pour ça, pas de problème ?'

'Aucun …', répondirent Al et Ed en même temps.

'Venez, on s'en va … Et après je vous explique tout en détail, dans un endroit sûr …', déclara Emma.

'L'atelier, peut-être ?', proposa Winry.

'Euh ... d'accord !', répondit Emma.

'Bon maintenant partons !', s'exclama Al.

)…&…(

Non loin de là, dans les rues de Rush Valley, le colonel Mustang et sa subordonnée recherchaient plus ou moins activement les deux frères. Soudain, ils les aperçurent, accompagnés de deux jeunes filles : Winry et une inconnue.

'Fullmetal, Alphonse !!', s'écria le colonel.

'Colonel, mais qu'est-ce que vous fouttez là, c'est pas le moment !', répliqua Ed.

'Désolé, je voulais te retrouver avant, mais ce n'est pas facile de rechercher quelqu'un qui est aussi _petit_, heureusement qu'Alphonse est là, sinon, je ne t'aurais pas vu !', dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

'_**QUI EST AUSSI PETIT QU'UNE FOURMI EST PLUS GRANDE QUE LUI ?!?**_', s'écria Ed.

'Toujours aussi énergique, Fullmetal. C'est important d'être en forme à ton âge … Mais qui êtes vous ?', dit-il en s'adressant à Emma.

'Pas le temps de faire les présentations, colonel, on est pressés !', s'exclama Ed qui commençait à partir.

'Pas si vite, on vient avec vous ! Du nouveau dans l'affaire ?', demanda Roy.

Edward lui sourit. 'Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point !'

'Bon, alors nous venons avec vous, au fait … où allez-vous ?'

'A l'atelier Garfiel !', s'exclama Winry.

'Et il ne faut pas traîner …', compléta Emma.

'Bon, maintenant partons !', s'exclama Roy, qui passa en tête, suivi d'Ed. Soudain, celui-ci sentit que quelqu'un le tirait par la manche. _Winry_. Elle baissait la tête et lui murmura timidement.

'Ed, i-il faut qu'on parle … c'e-est important …'

'Ne t'inquiètes pas, on … on n'en parlera à l'atelier, o-ok ?'

'Merci, et euh … je suis vraiment désolée pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure, je … comment dire …'

'C'est pas grave, c'est oublié !', lui murmura t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, puis il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, ce qui les fit rougir intensément.

'_**Humm-Humm**_ ! Si l'on vous gêne … il faut le dire tout de suite !', s'exclama Roy, qui se prit un coup de coude de Riza. 'Laisse les tranquilles !''Si l'on ne peut même plus s'amuser …', dit-il.

Puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'atelier de Mr Garfiel, dans la bonne humer, malgré la menace qui pesait sur eux.

)…&…(

Breda reprit connaissance, dans une pièce sombre et mal éclairée. Il était ligoté et ne savait vraiment pas où il était. Soudain, il entendit des voix, provenant d'une pièce voisine.

'Tout ce passe comme prévu, on dirait …'

'Oui, nos agents sont vraiment très forts …'

'Nous pourrons annoncer au Sire que nous serons prêts pour la prochaine lune, pour le sacrifice et nous serons largement récompensés !'

'Oui … portons un toast pour Toundra, Mensch et Ammeus ! Nos agents préférés !!'

)…&…(

Merci de m'avoir lue ! Passez de bonnes vacances !! XD !


	11. Chapter 11

Tout le monde arriva à l'atelier de Mr Garfiel, à la plus grande surprise de celui-ci.

'Mais … qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?', s'écria t-il, surpris de voir tant de monde dans son atelier.

'Bonjour Mr Garfiel, je suis désolée pour notre interruption, euh … est-ce qu'il serait possible euh …de … d'emménager tout le monde ici ?', demanda t-elle.

'Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Winry; déclara Riza, nous avons déjà une chambre d'hotêl …'

'Pareil pour nous …', ajouta Ed.

'Alors, … Emma, tu es d'accord pour emménager ici ?', demanda Winry avec un sourire.

'Oui, si cela ne vous dérange pas …', dit-elle timidement.

'Pas le moins du monde !!, s'écria Mr Garfiel, Vous voulez du thé ?'

'Non merci !', s'exclama en cœur à peu près tout le monde.

'Ah bon … Winry, je vais retourner travailler, occupe-toi de nos invités !', et il s'éloigna tranquillement.

'Bon, … Emma, je te montre ta nouvelle chambre ?', déclara Winry.

'Oui, avec plaisir !', et elles s'éloingnèrent elles aussi dans les étages supérieurs.

)…&…(

Peu après, ce fut l'heure du diner, et tout le monde alla se coucher, Roy et Riza allèrent à leur hotêl, promettant de revenir demain pour éclaicir la situation à propos d'Emma et l'organisation. Car celle-ci ne se sentait pas assez confiante aujourd'hui pour tout leur expliquer. Et à la demande d'Ed, Al et lui restèrent pour cette nuit à l'atelier.

Puis, discrètement, Ed alla dans la chambre de Winry, espérant avoir quelques réponses à propos de leur relation actuelle, même s'il était mort de trouille à cette idée.

'Win ? Tu dors ?', chuchota t-il dans le noir.

'Non …', et elle alluma la lumière.

'Je … je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?'

'Non … q-qu'est-ce que tu veux Ed ?'

'Ba … tu voulais qu'on parle … tout à l'heure … tu sais …', dit-il, assez mal à l'aise.

'Ah oui ! M-merci d'y avoir pensé …'

'Bon, et euh … qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire exactement … euh …'

'Ed … approche-toi s'il te plaît, viens … assis-toi sur le lit …', dit-elle, un peu timide. Il s'avança et fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

'Ed … pour tout te dire … euh … bon, bref … je vais essayer d'être brève …'

'Vas-y … je t'écoute …'

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, le faisant frissonner de surprise et de bonheur. Il était tellement étonné qu'il ne s'aperçu pas tout de suite à quel point ses joues étaient devenues rouges. Puis elle rompit le baiser et le regarda dans les yeux, prenant son courage à deux mains.

'Ed … j-je … désolée si je … comment dire, je t'ai brusqué, mais j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose …'

'… oui … euh oui, quoi ?', baffouilla t-il, toujours perplexe après leur court baiser.

'Pourquoi … tu … pourquoi m'as-tu … embrassée Ed ?', marmonna t-elle, extrémement mal à l'aise.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa à son tour, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de discuter de ce genre de chose et d'exprimer ses sentiments, mais le goût des lèvres de Winry l'avait presque rendu fou. Il ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'il faisait, seule comptait Winry. Ses pensées n'arrêtaient pas de se mélanger et il ne pouvait plus réfléchir calmement. Alors, il se fiait à son instinct, qui lui conseillait de tout déballer, … de se déclarer … peut importe les conséquences. Il avait tellement besoin d'elle en ce moment …

Winry, quant à elle, était aux anges. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'Ed l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, intensifiant leur baiser.

Puis Ed rompit leur baiser et lui murmura à l'oreille, le cœur vibrant, d'une voix très suave …

'Je t'aime Win, je t'aime comme un fou …'

Cette déclaration fit bondir de joie le cœur de l'heureuse élue. Si un jour on lui aurait dit qu'Edward Elric l'aimait, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas cru. Et si on aurait dit à Edward qu'un jour il allait se déclarer à Winry, il l'aurait encore moins cru …Elle lui sourit, et il vit un bonheur immense briller dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

'Ed … tu vas rire, mais moi aussi je t'aime …'

Il lui sourit davantage.

'Win … je …'

'Chuuut … ne dit rien … embrasse-moi plutôt !'

)…&…(

Pendant ce temps, Havoc reçu un coup de fil qui lui bousilla son pauvre moral. Justine ne pouvait pas venir à leur rendez-vous, et elle lui avait fourni une excuse bidon selon lui. Alors il se mit à penser qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, qu'il ne lui plaisait pas … petit coup de blues …

Puis pour achever le pauvre malheureux, Falman arriva tout inquiet en lui déclarant une assez mauvaise nouvelle.

'Havoc, on a presque plus d'argent …'

'Quoi ?!?'

'Ba oui … je viens de faire les comptes à l'instant, et je suis formel …'

'Va en chercher …'

'Quoi ?'

'Va en chercher à la banque Falman …'

'Et pourquoi moi ?'

Havoc lui lança un sourire sadique. ' Voyons, depuis quand discutes tu les ordres d'un supérieur ?'

'Mais ! La dernière fois j'ai …'

'Pas grave, vas-y, l'argent t'attend impatiemment …'

'Grrrr … tu ne manque pas du culot !'

'Je sais …'

Et Falman alla chercher l'argent à la banque, qui n'était pas loin de leur hotêl (heureusement pour lui). Il croisa quelqu'un à la sortie qui l'agressa.

'Arrêtez ! Vous voulez mon argent ? Vous allez voir !'

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de sortir son arme qu'un violent éclair de lumière lui fit perdre connaissance.

)…&…(

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?', s'inquiéta Havoc.

Puis il alla le chercher dehors, mais ne le trouva pas, et il rentra à l'hotêl en pensant qu'il avait surement dû s'arrêter dans un bar pour prendre une bière …

)…&…(

Voilà, fin du 11° chapitre ! merci pour les reviews et désolée d'avoir updaté si lentement !! Promis, la prochaine publication sera plus rapide !! (si vous m'encouragez ! XD !) Bon, si vous avez des remarques … n'hésitez pas !! mdr !


	12. Chapter 12

Merci !! Bon, voilà la suite, après beaucoup de retard … désolée !!! XD !

)…&…(

Dans l'hotêl de Roy et Riza, celle-ci se posait beaucoup de questions et était en proie à de nombreux doutes…

'Roy ?', demanda t-elle, plutôt inquiète.

'Oui ?'

'Je … je crois que nous nous sommes embarqués dans une drôle d'aventure …'

'Oui, je comprends ... avec cette organisation dangereuse et Emma …'

'Roy.', soupira t-elle.

'Quoi ?'

'Je ne parlais pas de ça. Mais de nous deux …', dit-elle en rougissant.

'De … nous deux ? Ca te ... tu ne souhaites pas qu'on soit ensemble ? T-tu … trouves que c'est contraire aux règles ?'

'Roy, je ne souhaite que d'être à tes côtés ... Mais ... tu as raison, les règles ... Me dérange un peu, et c'est cela qui m'inquiète. Le président est connu pour sa sévérité … et je … je ne veux pas t'aimer en secret Roy …'

'Moi non plus Riza … Mais … je suis sûr que nous trouverons une solution …'

'Laquelle ?'

'Voyons, il suffit que je sois généralisme, pour tout changer … Bon, bref. L'important, c'est que je t'aime. Et que … tu m'aimes aussi, non ?', dit-il timidement.

'Bien sûr, et je vais te le prouver tout de suite…', dit-elle avec un sourire, en l'embrassant tendrement. Et ils partirent dans un tourbillon d'amour passionné … câlins, caresses, bisou ... mots d'amour ...

'Roy …', soupira t-elle après de nombreux baisers sulfureux de son colonel.

'Oui ?', marmonna t-il.

'Il faut y aller … voir Emma et les frères Elric à l'atelier …'

'Mais euh … on est bien ici, non ?'

'Mustang, cessez de faire l'enfant je vous prie, ou sinon, je devrais employer la manière forte …', plaisanta t-elle.

'Ah bon ? Je sais que tu ne vas plus tirer sur moi maintenant …tu n'osera pas !', déclara t-il, tout fier de lui.

'Peut-être peut-être pas, Roy pâlit légèrement à cette révélation, mais j'ai une punition bien pire pour vous …'

'Ah bon ? Et dis moi, qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire changer d'avis et partir illico vers l'atelier Garfiel ?'

'Plus de baisers pendant une semaine si vous ne bougez pas immédiatement de là …', dit-elle d'un ton un peu sadique.

Et bizarrement, Roy se précipita pour s'habiller en vitesse et revint trente secondes plus tard, tout prêt à partir.

'Allons-y !!'

Riza éclata de rire, et ils s'en allèrent vers l'atelier paisiblement … en se tenant la main.

)…&…(

Winry ouvrit lentement les yeux … et quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Ed. Il était là. Dans son lit. Avec elle. Winry ne pouvait pas rêver mieux … Si, une seule chose. Qu'elle n'aura certainement jamais : que ce rêve dure …

Elle décida de réveiller son amoureux par un petit bisou sur la joue.

'Mmmmmhh …', marmonna Ed.

'Ed … réveille-toi …', dit-elle d'une voix douce.

'Win … Winry ?'

‚Allez, viens, ton frère doit t'attendre. Tu te souviens ? Emma doit tout nous expliquer aujourd'hui …'

'Win …'

'Quoi ?'

'Tu m'aimes ?', demanda t-il soudainement. Ce qui surpris grandement Winry.

'B-bien sûr Ed … que j-je … je t'aime …', répondit-elle en rougissant.

'Tant mieux …', soupira t-il.

'Pourquoi tu me poses subitement cette question ?', demanda t-elle perplexe.

Il lui sourit tendrement, et s'approcha d'elle, la regardant fixement. Il lui caressa la joue, et l'embrassa tendrement, les faisant frissonner tous les deux. Puis il passa ses bras autour d'elle et intensifia leur baiser.

Mais soudain, il sembla vouloir aller plus loin. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Ce qui n'était pas désagréable à Winry, tout au contraire. Elle était comme sur un petit nuage. Mais il allait un peu vite. Un peu trop vite pour elle.

'Ed …', soupira t-elle.

'Moui ?'

'I-ils nous attendent tu sais …'

'Attends … trois secondes …', dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il la transportait vraiment dans un bonheur tellement intense à chaque contact de leurs lèvres. Trop intense justement.

'Ed …', réussit-elle à dire, en se libérant de son emprise amoureuse.

'Mais quoi ?', grommela t-il.

'On doit vraiment y aller là …'

'Bon, d'accord …', céda t-il.

)…&…(

Après quelques instant, tout le monde fut réunit dans l'atelier de Mr Garfiel, et attendait impatiemment pour certains, les révélations d'Emma. Lorsqu'elle commença à prendre la parole, il y eut un silence total, et tout le monde l'écoutait avec la plus extrême attention.

'Bon … je voulais vous préciser avant que vous vous emportiez, que je suis bien de votre côté. Je … je vais vous faire confiance, et j'espère que vous avez confiance en moi aussi … Alors voilà, n'ayez pas peur, je … je vous en supplie …', déclara t-elle, tremblante.

'Ne t'inquiètes pas, vas-y … lances-toi', la rassura Alphonse.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration et commença à se concentrer. Une aura douce et chaleureuse emplit la pièce. Puis une lumière jaillit de son dos, et aveugla les 'spectateurs' hébétés. Finalement, après quelques secondes de lumière d'une incroyable blancheur, tout le monde pouvait constater un étrange détail surprenant. Emma avait maintenant deux grandes ailes blanches dans son dos …

)…&…(

Je trouve ce chapitre un peu court, et vraiment désolée. Bref la suite et toutes les rélélations et explications au prochain chapitre !! XD ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Encore merci ! Aligato !!! Bref, merci Sabine02 de lire mon histoire et à ceux qui me lisent, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Voilà, la suite tant attendue, bonne lecture ! XD !

)…&…(

_8h58_

Emma s'était finalement exposée au grand jour, dévoilant son secret : deux magnifiques ailes qui sortaient gracieusement de son dos. De plus, une lumière douce planait autour d'elle, comme si c'était un ange ou une déesse.

Tout le monde était hébété, ne savait plus quoi dire. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à cela.

'Qu'est … qu'est-ce … que ?', balbutia Edward, réussissant à prononcer quelques mots malgré son immense surprise.

'En fait, je suis un être de la Lune. Je … je ne suis pas tout à fait comme vous …', répondit Emma, intimidée par les têtes que faisaient ses amis.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?', demanda Al, qui était fasciné par ses deux ailes blanches, mais aussi très inquiet.

'Je … je descends d'une famille lunaire. Et nous avons acquérit par nos pouvoirs une longévité extraordinaire et une capacité de régénératon de l'âge.'

'Hein ?', s'exclama Mustang.

'Nous avons pour cela besoin de ressources, et … grâce à ça, nous pouvons vivre jusqu'à dix fois plus longtemps que vous.'

'Et … qu'est-ce que ces 'ressources' ?', demanda Ed, perplexe.

'Un sacrifice.'

Il y eut une stupeur générale chez tout le monde. Et une sensation de peur ou de dégoût chez certains.

'S-sacrifice de quoi ?', réussit à dire Riza.

'De la vie des autres. Enfin, nous pouvons absorber la vie ou plutôt la jeunesse des autres par un sacrifice. Mais … euh … rassurez-vous, nous ne tuons pas forcément les victimes. Enfin, pas pour moi … Je ne supporterais pas d'être une meurtrière en plus d'être une voleuse de jeunesse …', admit Emma.

'En quoi consiste le sacrifice ?', demanda Roy, qui ne savait plus s'il considérait Emma comme une alliée ou comme une ennemie, tellement il était terrorisé par la puissance des êtres de la Lune.

'Nous enlevons des alchimistes pour qu'ils ouvrent la Porte de la Lune. Puis nous 'sacrifions' les victimes et récupérons de la 'vie' pour nous regénérer.'

'Pourquoi utiliser des alchimistes ?', demanda Ed.

'Nous ne pouvons pas maîtriser l'alchimie. De plus, ouvrir la porte présente beaucoup de risques …'

'Alors, Al et moi étions des alchimistes à capturer ?'

'Oui, c'était ma mission en tout cas … Mais comme nous sommes nombreux, donc ils ont dû capturer d'autres alchimistes …'

'Vous êtes combien ?', l'interrompit Winry, qui essayait de ne pas montrer son inquiétude par rapport au danger où s'étaient fourrés les deux frères … surtout Edward. Elle était morte de trouille à l'idée de perdre Al et Ed.

'Une dizaine … et nous sommes contrôlés par le grand Maître, qui dirige notre communauté et fixe les dates …'

'Pour … le sacrifice ?', devina Ed.

'Oui. Il faut un certain alignement très complexe de la Lune avec certaines planètes …'

Il y eut un silence, le temps que chacun se remette de ces étranges révélations.

'Et donc, si j'ai bien compris … vous êtes presque immortels, non ?', demanda timidement Al.

'Non, car si l'on ne se regénère pas, on peut en mourir.'

'Si tu ne fais pas de sacrifices … tu ?', dit Edward.

'Oui. Je meurs.'

'Mais … c'est horrible !', s'écria Alphonse.

'Et … pour les victimes ? Qui prenez-vous ?', s'exclama Roy.

'Je … je ne suis pas tellement au courant, le Maître évite les risques inutiles. Mais je crois qu'ils prennent l'entourage de l'alchimiste capturé …', avoua t-elle.

'_**QUOI ?**_', s'écria Ed. Il eut un haut-de-cœur en imaginant qu'ils auraient pu sacrifier Winry … Non, il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer cela, c'était trop dur. Pas Winry … pas _sa_ Winry … Il aurait préféré se sacrifier lui-même plutôt que lui faire du mal .

De plus, ils lui auraient fait du mal uniquement parce qu'il la connaissait. A cause de lui. Et elle aurait pu souffrir une fois de plus à cause de lui … Soudainement, une irrésistible envie de la serrer dans ses bras l'envahit. Mais il se retint en voyant son colonel.

Car de son côté, Roy paniquait. Il était en train d'envisager le pire : ses subordonnés … Il fut pris d'une peur intense à l'idée de les perdre. De plus, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'eux. Alors, prit d'une inquiétude énorme, il se leva et partit sans rien dire. Riza le suivit après s'être excusée auprès des autres pour leur départ prématuré.

'Vous pensez à la même chose que moi, Riza ?', demanda Roy.

'Exactement. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard …'

Et ils se dirigèrent en courant vers les différents hotêls de ceux qui étaient maintenant menacés par l'organisation.

)…&…(

J'espère que comme c'est le chapitre 13, il ne va pas être mauvais … (quelle supersticieuse ! XD) et comme il est plus court que les autres ... désolée !!! XD ! Voilà, que dire d'autre à part j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous avez compris … Bref, merci de m'avoir lue ! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Bref, après un énorme retard … je viens de finir d'écrire la suite (même si elle est très courte) ! Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! XD !

)…&…(

Roy courrait toujours, tremblant de peur à l'idée que ses subordonnés fussent capturés, à cause de lui. Derrière, Riza essayait tant bien que mal à suivre le rythme effréné de son colonel. Elle comprenait absolument ses inquiétudes et les partageaient, et elle stressait en pensant que peut-être, il y a quelques jours, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu ses collègues … Non, ils ne pouvaient pas finir comme ça, pas comme les deux autres agents disparus … Non, pas eux …

Soudain, Roy s'arrêta net devant leur hôtel.

'Je vais chercher les adresses, attendez-moi ici !', ordonna t-il d'un ton sévère.

Elle était inquiète pour Roy aussi. Il devait surement se sentir extrêmement coupable. Et leur relation qui commençait tombait au mauvais moment … Elle soupira longuement, même si elle était complètement essoufflée par leur longue course. Ils allaient parcourir Rush Valley à pied … 'Mais non ! Le plus simple serait de les appeler !', pensa t-elle subitement. Alors Riza courut rejoindre son colonel.

)…&…(

De leur côté, Edward et Alphonse ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils s'étaient isolé dans la chambre d'Alphonse pour mettre toute la situation délicate au clair. Emma était passée de leur côté, mais en sachant qu'elle n'assisterait pas au sacrifice de ses semblables. Et par la même occasion, elle se condamnait à mourir.

'Ed …', déclara Alphonse.

'Oui ?'

'Si … si on ne fait rien, Emma va mourir ?', demanda t-il en sachant pertinemment la réponse, ce qui le faisait encore plus souffrir.

'Ouais. Mais Al … je sais que tu t'es attaché à cette fille, mais … j-je ne vois pas de solutions pour la sauver …'

'Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, non ?!?', s'écria Alphonse, qui commençait à s'emporter, sous le poids de l'impuissance.

'Peut-être mais …'

'Pas de mais, on doit la sauver ! Je ne veux pas la regarder mourir à petit feu !', s'exclama Al.

'Al ! Je sais … mais …'

'Non, tu ne sais pas !', le coupa Al.

'Al !'

'Je … excuse-moi, je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment …(même si ce corps n'en a pas)', déclara Alphonse d'une voix plus douce.

'Je comprends. Bon, pour l'instant, il faut aller de l'avant !', dit Edward, pour essayer de redonner espoir à son jeune frère.

'Oui … mais comment ?', demanda Alphonse, perplexe.

'D'abord, il faut trouver où se cache l'organisation, puis on l'arrête ! Et dans la foulée, on se procure des informations pour essayer de sauver Emma ! Ca te va ?', répondit Edward, énergique.

'Oui ! Allons-y !'

Et ils descendirent aller retrouver les autres.Mais Alphonse voulait quelques explications.

'Ed ?', demanda t-il.

'Oui ?'

'Ca avance avec Winry ?', demanda Alphonse avec un sourire.

'M-Mais de quoi tu parles !?!', s'écria Edward, les joues en feu.

'Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je t'ai vu entrer dans la chambre de Winry ... et tu n'en es pas sorti de toute la nuit !'

'Al ?!? J-je ... j'avais juste quelque chose à lui dire ... et euh ... comme j'étais fatigué, j-je me suis assoupi sans le vouloir.', déclara Edward en bafouillant, pour tenter vainement de trouver une explication plus ou moins possible, pour faire en sorte que son frère arrête d'enquêter sur sa relation plus ou moins intime avec leur amie d'enfance, Winry.

'C'était pas un truc du genre ... je t'aime ?', se moqua Al.

'Al !!!', s'écria Edward, rouge comme une tomate.

Son frère éclata de rire, et ils continuèrent à descendre, Alphonse cherchant à faire avouer son frère, et Edward cherchant à nier tout en bloc.

)…&…(

Pendant ce temps, Roy et Riza étaient sous le choc. Havoc leur avait raconté que Falman avait disparu depuis hier soir et qu'il était très inquiet. De plus, Breda ne répondait pas au téléphone. Alors, le colonel avait demandé à tout le monde de se rendre le plus vite possible à son hôtel. Mais malheureusement pour lui, les choses allaient empirer.

'Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire …', soupira t-il.

)…&…(

Sur le chemin de l'hôtel, Fuery avait immédiatement levé le cap vers l'hotêl du colonel avec Black Hayate. Mais il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un le suivait discrètement. Fuery avançait rapidement, et empruntait des rues très fréquentées, ce qui rendait difficile la tâche de Mensch. Alors, celui-ci eut une idée.

Mensch appela Fuery pour demander de l'aide, pour l'attirer dans une ruelle. Et comme celui-ci était d'une nature gentille et naïve, Fuery se précipita aider l'inconnu. La suite, vous la connaissez : un éclat de lumière et une perte de connaissance. Black Hayate, qui avait sentit le danger, courut à toute vitesse vers l'hôtel de sa maitresse, qui n'était qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres …

)…&…(

Voilà, désolée pour le grand retard, et merci de m'avoir lue. Je suis complètement crevée, alors pardonnez-moi si j'ai fait des fautes … ou si l'histoire est compliquée. Bref, exprimez-vous ! XD ! Encore merci à ceux qui me lisent.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment beaucoup fait plaisir !! lol ! Bref, je m'excuse énormément pour la taille du précédent chapitre et pour le retard de la publication de celui-ci ! Bref !! Trêve de commentaires inutiles, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël (en avance) et une bonne lecture !

)…&…(

Roy était complètement paniqué, même s'il ne voulait pas que son corps trahisse cette inquiétude. Trois subordonnés manquaient à l'appel, plus Black Hayate. Breda, Falman et Fuery n'étaient pas présents. Bien que Riza essayait vainement de le rassurer –elle avait bien vu la peur du colonel dans ses yeux bruns d'habitude brûlant d'assurance et de confiance (ou même d'amour dans certains cas XD )- en lui assurant que les absents étaient peu être en retard ou s'étaient perdus, cela n'eut aucun effet positif. Premièrement parce que Riza ne croyait même pas elle-même ce qu'elle disait, et deuxièment parce que Roy avait maintenant conscience que sa Riza avait perçu son angoisse. Ce qui est le mauvais effet de le rendre plus anxieux.

'Colonel …', une voix cette fois-ci masculine l'avait tiré hors de ses pensées.

'Oui, Havoc ?', répondit-il, essayant de masquer la peur qu'il y avait dans sa voix. Pour pouvoir au moins sauver le peu de choses dont il avait encore le contrôle : les apparences. Il détestait être en situation de faiblesse … que la situation lui échappe … oui, vraiment, il ne pourrait pas supporter bien longtemps cette maudite peur.

'Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?'

'On va agir. Préparez-vous à partir sur-le-champ ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir démanteler cette maudite organisation. Pas d'objections ?', demanda-t-il avec le sourire, sachant pertinemment que personne n'allait en émettre.

'Non, monsieur !', firent-ils en chœur.

'Suivez-moi, alors !', ordonna t-il.

Ils partirent donc tous en direction de l'atelier de Mr Garfiel. Même si leur équipe n'était pas au complet, tout les autres savaient que Roy allait réussir à sauver les autres. Parce que la flamme de détermination ardente qui brûlait d'habitude dans son regard était maintenant revenue, en renaissant de ses cendres. Oui, vraiment, ils allaient réussir, guidés par le célèbre Flame Alchemist.

Soudain, ils remarquèrent que Black Hayate était à la porte de la chambre du lieutenant. Riza le prit dans ses bras, et rejoignit toute la troupe. Lorsque Roy aperçu Black Hayate, ses craintes se confirmèrent. Fuery avait disparu. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant de plus en plus coupable.

)…&…(

Dans l'atelier de Mr Garfiel, Edward et Alphonse étaient descendus. Edward était rouge comme une tomate, mais cependant Alphonse était plié en deux, même s'il n'avait pas encore pu faire avouer à son frère la relation qu'il avait avec Winry. Parce qu'Edward était tellement ridicule en essayant de nier l'évidence. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle principale de l'atelier, pour rejoindre Emma et Winry, Edward regarda celle-ci avec un regard complètement amoureux. Alphonse dut grandement se retenir de ne pas faire de remarques à propos de cela.

'Alors ?', demanda Winry.

'Alors quoi ?', répondit Edward, perplexe.

'De quoi étiez-vous en train de discuter ? On vous entendait hurler comme des malades là-haut. Surtout toi, Ed.', ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

'En fait, on parlait de ---', commença Alphonse, d'un ton faussement innocent.

'De r-rien !!!', l'interrompit Edward, le rouge aux joues, en se rémémorant tous les sous-entendus de son frère.

'Ah bon ? C'est bizarre …', déclara Emma.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de découvrir la fameuse discution entre Ed et Alphonse, car Mustang et son équipe rentrèrent en trombe dans l'atelier.

'Fullmetal !', s'écria Roy.

'Quoi encore ?'

'Est-ce que tu sais où est leur repaire ??', demanda Roy, assez impatient.

'Non mais … Emma le sait, non ?', répondit-il en se tournant vers l'intéressée.

'Oui … mais vous n'êtes pas assez préparé pour y aller … Ils sont vraiment dangereux vous savez ...', dit-elle timidement.

'Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Fullmetal, dépêche-toi, on part dans quelques minutes aller règler leur compte à cette fichue organisation !!', ordonna Roy.

'Pourquoi êtes-vous si pressé !?!', s'écria Edward, perplexe.

'Falman, Breda et Fuey ont été enlevés. Il faut vite les retrouver avant le sacrifice.', expliqua Riza.

'Je vois … Al, Emma préparez-vous !', commença Edward, comprenant mieux l'impatience de son colonel.

'Ed … je pourrais te parler juste quelques instants ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne sera pas long …', demanda Winry.

'Euh … oui …', dit-il en esquivant le regard moqueur de son frère.

Winry prit la main d'Edward et l'amena dans une autre pièce, en fermant bien la porte, pour que les autres n'entendent rien. Elle se tourna vers Edward avec un regard assez noir.

'Q-quoi ?', demanda Edward, confus.

'Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de venir ?', demanda-t-elle, furieuse.

'Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est DANGEREUX !!! Merde, Winry ! S'il …', commença Edward.

'Edward ! Je ne vais pas risquer bêtement ma vie ! Je … je veux juste m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrivera rien !'

'Et toi ? S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, tu y as pensé !?! Je … je me sentirais si coupable s'il t'arriverait ne serait-ce qu'une égratinure …', répliqua-t-il.

'Edward … je … excuse-moi. Mais depuis tout ce temps, j'ai tellement peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. Donc, laisse-moi venir avec toi !', dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

'Hors de question !'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Je ne veux pas avoir à regarder s'il t'arrive quelque chose à chaque instant … je … excuse-moi, mais cette mission ne va pas être facile, et nous sommes pressés…', expliqua Edward.

'Ed. Promet-moi. Promet-moi que tu reviendras. Vivant. Juste ça ...'

'Je te le promet. Mais arrête de te faire du souci …'

'Avec toi, c'est dur !', plaisanta-t-elle, avec un petit sourire, pour essayer tant bien que mal à cacher son inquiétude.

'Merci !!', rigola Edward.

'Ed …', murmura-t-elle assez sérieusement.

'Oui ?'

'Embrasse-moi.'

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui embrassa tendrement … la joue. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, content d'avoir provoqué Winry. Celle-ci, déçue, le retint et l'embrassa passionnément, cette fois-ci sur les lèvres, les faisant frissonner tous les deux. Cependant, Edward s'emporta et intensifiant le baiser la prenant dans ses bras, ne pensant plus qu'à eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alphonse le fit revenir sur Terre.

'Alors ? Tu ne peux plus nier maintenant ! Pris sur le fait !', se moqua son petit frère.

'A-Al ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?', paniqua Edward, qui rougissait énormément.

'Je viens te chercher parce que le colonel s'impatiente. Il voulait aller lui-même te chercher, mais je me suis proposé, pensant que ça t'arrangerais …', expliqua Alphonse.

'Merci ! Attends trente secondes, j'arrive !', s'écria Edward. Il soupira. Heureusement que ce n'était pas Roy qui était venu ! Il se tourna vers Winry et la prit dans ses bras, la faisant sursauter. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer si tendre et doux.

'Je t'aime …', murmura-t-il, avant de s'en aller rejoindre les autres dehors.

Winry rougit et sourit en l'entendant. Edward, malgré les apparences et qu'il le cachait, il était quand même compréhensif, sensible … et peut-être même … romantique ? Elle rougit encore plus à cette pensée.

)…&…(

Toute l'équipe de Mustang, Edward, Alphonse et Emma se dirigèrent rapidement vers le repaire de l'organisation, sans savoir que peut-être ils se précipitaient vers un immense piège ... ou dans la gueule du loup ...

)…&…(

Voilà, fin de ce chapitre ! Je suis un peu crevée, mais on s'en fout !! C'est les vacances !!! YOUPI !!! lol ! Bref, joyeuses vacances, fêtes, et surtout Noël !! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !! ;) merci de m'avoir lue !


	16. Chapter 16

Ca fait une semaine que les vacances sont finies … déprime … XD ! Bref, encore merci pour vos reviews et désolée pour le retard monstre que j'ai … presqu un mois ! Mon Dieu, çc, ça craint !!! mdr ! 0.0 ! Bref, arrêtons le trip, et voici la suite !! XD ! Bonne lecture ! XP !

)…&…(

Winry, après avoir quelque peu reprit ses esprits de la douceur jamais vue et inimaginable d'Edward et fit reprendre une teinte à peu près normale à ses joues, courut vers la sortie du magasin débouchant dans la rue, espérant vainement l'apercevoir une dernière fois. Parce qu'elle savait que lorsqu'elle le reverrait, il serait dans un piteux état, et celui de son automail sera encore plus lamentable. Cependant, Winry savait qu'Edward et Alphonse allaient réussir, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient accompagnés de Mustang et son équipe. Elle soupira longuement, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle allait le revoir.

Winry, déçue de ne pas l'avoir vu, fit demi-tour et retourna dans l'atelier, en quête de Mr Garfiel. Malheureusement pour elle, Winry ne le trouva pas tout de suite. Elle arpenta les escaliers qui menaient vers l'étage supérieur, espérant le voir là-bas. Elle vit que la porte de sa chambre était légèrement entrouverte. Elle entra doucement dans la pièce.

'Mr Garfiel, vous êtes l–', commença Winry.

Mais elle fut interrompue par une intense lueur blanche la projetant contre le mur le plus proche. La secousse et le choc violent lui firent perdre lentement connaissance. Sa vision se brouilla rapidement, et elle tomba à terre, incapable de bouger, ou même de crier. La seule chose qu'elle put apercevoir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, qui se tenait devant elle … s'exclaffant d'un rire sadique à souhait.

)…&…(

Un peu plus loin dans Rush Valley.

Mustang et ses subordonnés courraient le plus vite possible, Roy ayant prit Emma dans ses bras pour la faire courir elle aussi vite ( ce qui rendit _partiellement_ jalouse Riza …). Emma donnait les directions à prendre, Roy étant en tête, suivait ses indications à la lettre, pendant que tout le monde essayait de ne point perdre de vue le colonel.

Roy essayait de masquer ses inquiétudes en courant, mais savait que Riza les avait devinées. De toute façon, il savait que Riza devinait à peu près tout au sujet de ses craintes, ses désirs, ses envies … sauf ceux qui la concernaient bien évidemment. Roy soupira un peu, pensant que si Riza pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert … il serait un homme mort.

Soudain, Emma hurla un ordre qui le ramena à la réalité : il devait sauver ses subordonnés, ou plutôt, ses amis, qui lui étaient chers.

'_**STOOOOOOOOOOOOP !**_', s'écria-t-elle, ce qui eut le mérite de calmer net tout le monde.

Ils étaient arrivés devant un imposant bâtiment, dont l'enseigne fit rire Alphonse : « _Miaou and co_ »

'Pourquoi on s'arrête devant un entrepôt de bouf pour chats ?!?', s'exclama Edward, à bout de souffle, et un peu énervé.

'Parce que nous sommes arrivés … c'est leur repaire. Mais il ne faut pas y entrer tout de suite, nous nous ferions attraper. Il faudra que nous attendions 17h00.', déclara calmement Emma.

'Mais … mais … pourquoi ?!? On doit les sauver tout de suite !', demanda Roy, essayant de masquer son mécontentement et sa surprise.

'Parce que c'est le tour de ronde de Mutig. Il a un odorat très développé, ainsi qu'une vision très perçante. Si nous entrons maintenant, nous nous ferions attraper à coup sûr. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne nous faudra attendre qu'une petite-demie heure … et nous pourrons entrer.', expliqua Emma.

'Une demie-heure ?!? Mais … mais …', commença Roy, qui s'interrompit très vite en voyant le regard que lui adressait Riza, l'air de dire '_Ne te précipite pas, tu ne feras qu'aggraver les choses …_'

'Mais es-tu sûre qu'ils ont gardés le même ordre de tour de ronde qu'avant ? Ils auraient pu très bien changer, tu sais …', fit remarquer Edward.

'Faites-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais.', répondit fermement Emma.

'Si tu le dis …', soupira Edward.

Ils s'installèrent un peu plus loin de l'entrepôt, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer. Ainsi, tout le monde pouvait s'occuper à ses diverses habitudes. Riza rechargeait ses fusils et vérifiait ses munitions, sous le regard attentif (ou plutôt coquin) du colonel, pendant qu'Havoc s'en grillait une en regardant passer le monde dans la rue, espérant apercevoir une jolie jeune fille, pour se consoler de son échec avec Justine. Quant à Emma, elle essayait de se remémorer le plan du bâtiment, afin de pouvoir établir une petite stratégie. De leur côté, les frères Elric parlaient d'une façon un peu … mouvementée.

'Alors ? C'est depuis combien de temps avec Winry ?', demanda Alphonse en se moquant de son grand frère, qui avait maintenant les joues de la même couleur que sa cape.

'J-Je … Mais c'est pas tes affaires, Al !!', s'écria-t-il, attirant l'attention de Mustang (quoique _très_ occupé à admirer Riza).

'Mais dis-moi, ça avance rapidement avec elle ?', demanda Alphonse avec un sourire amusé.

'Al !!!', s'écria Edward.

'De quoi parlez-vous ?', dit Roy avec un regard qui en disant long sur son envie de se moquer du Fullmetal.

'_**DE RIEN !!!**_', hurla Edward, les joues en feu. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son colonel soit au courant de sa relation avec Winry.

'Ed sort avec Winry !', annonça fièrement Alphonse, sous le regard furieux de son frère.

'_**AH BON ?**_ Et depuis quand Fullmetal, tu sors avec ta petite chérie ?', plaisanta Mustang, aux anges de pouvoir se foutre ainsi de lui.

'C'est pas _**MA**_ PETITE _**CHERIE**_ !!! De plus, c'est pas vos affaires !!!', répliqua Edward, rouge comme une écrevisse.

'Mais bien sur que si ! Ca nous intéresse vraiment, tu sais … On peut aussi te donner quelques conseils … pour passer une _bonne_ soirée avec elle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …', déclara Roy avec un ton coquin, se retenant de ne pas exploser de rire devant la tête d'Edward, qui venait de comprendre le sens de ses paroles, ce qui n'arriva manifestement pas, éclatant de rire.

'M-Mais … Mais arrêtez avec vos conseils à la con ! Gardez-les pour vous ! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul …'

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?', demanda Havoc, attiré par tous les cris d'Edward et rires d'Alphonse et Roy.

'Fullmetal sort avec sa mécano !', répondit Roy avec un sourire énorme.

'Oh ! Et vous en êtes à quel stade ?', dit Havoc, un peu dépité qu'Ed ait une petite amie et pas lui.

'Mais arrêtez !!!', répliqua Ed, de plus en plus rouge.

'Ca suffit, arrêtez de traumatiser Edward !', ordonna Riza, d'un ton menaçant, levant en l'air ses deux pistolets fraichement rechargés, et qui n'attendaient qu'à être de nouveau utilisés.

'Mais c'est mignon ! Vous ne trouvez pas lieutenant ?', déclara Havoc, essayant d'éviter la colère de Riza.

'Hummm … C'est vrai …', dit Riza avec un petit sourire, attendrie par la réaction enfantine et gênée d'Edward.

'Tu vois ? Même le lieutenant approuve ! Dis-nous tout frangin !!', s'écria Alphonse.

'Mais … Non ! J-je … j'ai pas envie !'

'A mon avis … il vient juste de lui dire le traditionnel « _ze t'aime, mon amouuuûr !!_ »', se moqua Roy, imitant avec ironie et débilité ses paroles.

Edward ne répondit rien, ses joues rouges à la limite de l'enflamment total parlaient déjà pour lui. Il se sentait confus et gêné, en repensant à sa déclaration et à celle de Winry. Son cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable, et il baissait les yeux, de peur de rencontrer ceux moqueurs de son colonel et d'Havoc. Mais surtout ceux de son frère.

'Alors ? On ne lui a même pas fait un petit bizzzou ?', rajouta Roy, ce qui fit pouffer de rire Havoc.

Edward ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre. Il regarda Riza avec un petit air suppliant, l'air d'implorer l'arrêt de cette torture atroce pour lui. Riza comprit l'énorme gêne d'Edward et d'un geste, arrêta Roy et Havoc, qui n'en pouvaient plus de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain, Emma vint interrompre cette joyeuse ambiance, voyant Roy et Havoc menacés par un magnum de Riza, ne pouvant presque plus s'arrêter de rire.

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?', demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

'Rien … rien. Et toi ?', répondit Edward, encore les joues écarlates.

'Il est bientôt 17h00. Vous devriez commencez à vous préparer …', déclara-t-elle, toute sérieuse. Ce qui faisait un parfait contraste avec les deux autres, Roy et Havoc, qui essayaient, terrorisés par la menace imposante de Riza de se calmer.

'Ok …', répondit Alphonse.

'Oh ! Alphonse … j'ai quelque chose pour toi …', dit Emma en cherchant dans sa poche. Elle en tira une petite boule blanche, accrochée en pendentif. Elle la lui tendit.

'Qu'est-ce … que c'est ?', demanda Alphonse, perplexe.

'Tu verras au moment venu. Bon, vous êtes prêts ?', s'exclama-t-elle, en s'adressant à tout le monde.

Le sérieux de la jeune fille fit redescendre sur Terre Roy, qui s'en voulait d'avoir rit autant alors que ses compagnons étaient prisonniers. Il retrouva tout son calme et hocha la tête.

'Suivez-moi, alors …', dit Emma, en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment, suivie par tous les autres.

)…&…(

Voilà, un chapitre un peu long … mais je me suis marrée à écrire la partie sur les moqueries de Roy ! XD ! A mon avis, Edward l'aurait plutôt tué sur place, mais j'ai préféré faire en sorte qu'il soit super gêné et ne réplique pas tellement, comme un petit innocent … J'espère que ce n'était pas tellement OCC ! Mais avec tous les cons qui se baladent dans notre petit monde (mais il existe aussi des sympa, ne le prennez pas mal ! XD !), je voulais faire en sorte qu'Ed soit encore un peu intimidé par l'amour … Ah … je sais, ce n'est pas la réalité, mais laissez-moi rêver !! XP ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ;) Merci de m'avoir lue !! XD !


	17. Chapter 17

XD

XD !! Comment dire ... Je crois que j'ai un tout petit peu de retard, non ? Mais bon, comme dit le proverbe : Mieux vaut tard que jamais !! ;) ! Bon, après avoir laissé un peu cette fic de côté, je la reprends et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !! XD !! Il est cependant fortement conseillé de relire la chapitre précédent pour ne pas se retrouver perdu après la longue attente de la suite ! Bonne lecture !! XD ! Encore désolée !!

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Emma marcha fermement devant, l'air plutôt tendu et stressé, bientôt rejointe par Alphonse, Roy, Riza et Edward qui la suivaient docilement, quoique sur leurs gardes. Havoc, lui, resta un peu en arrière armé d'un fusil que Riza lui avait laissé, au cas où, même si le jeune fumeur fraîchement célibataire restait septique par rapport à la jeune fille et pressentait qu'il devrait en avoir besoin plus tôt que prévu. Tout le groupe marcha jusqu'à se retrouver devant l'endroit qu'ils devaient infiltrer. Le fameux bâtiment de nourriture pour chats, _« Miaou and co »_, était un entrepôt assez normal en apparence, mais dégageait quelque chose de sinistre et glauque. Une énorme tête de chat était dessinée sur le devant, mais il semblait que cette infrastructure faite de béton et de fer était assez vieille et peu nettoyée, la crasse, la rouille et la poussière étant partout présente sur le bâtiment, et le chat dessiné sur le mur n'était plus blanc, mais maintenant gris.

Emma se mit à contourner rapidement l'entrepôt sale pendant plusieurs minutes pour finalement s'arrêter devant un mur nu, qu'elle pointa du doigt. Tout le monde la rejoignit, curieux de son geste.

'Est-ce que l'un de vous peut nous créer un passage pour passer de l'autre côté du mur ?', demanda-t-elle de sa voix claire et innocente.

Alphonse s'avança vers elle et posa ses mains l'une contre l'autre afin de transmuter un petit trou de la hauteur d'Edward, celui-ci étant le plus petit du groupe, dans le mur désigné par Emma pour que tout le monde puisse rentrer dans le bâtiment. Emma rentra la première et se cacha immédiatement et discrètement derrière les nombreuses et immense caisses de cargaison de la nourriture pour chat, faisant un signe de la main pour que tout le monde rentre. Ils se cachèrent de la même façon qu'Emma derrière des caisses, et attendaient le moindre signal d'action, le coeur battant à la chamade par la peur de se faire repérer, tels des agents secrets en mission dangereuse.

Un peu plus tard, un petit sifflotement inconnu empli la salle et des pas résonnèrent, augmentant le stress de toute l'équipe. Soudainement, Edward vit passer juste à côté de lui un homme roux, qui surveillait d'une façon assez distraite la salle. Edward soupira de soulagement que l'homme ne l'ait pas vu, ses vêtements noirs se fondant dans l'ombre faite par les caisses. L'homme roux marchait toujours entre les caisses d'un pas monotone, et tout à coup, un coup sourd et brutal s'entendit, résonnant dans tout l'entrepôt. Alphonse avait assomé l'homme par derrière sur la demande d'Emma. Celle-ci s'approcha de la victime, et demanda quelque chose à l'armure.

'As-tu un bout de tissu s'il te plait Al ?'

'P-Pourquoi faire ?', répondit Alphonse, perplexe sur les intentions de son amie.

'Pour bloquer momantanément ses pouvoirs. Je vais lui bander les yeux afin que l'énergie lunaire du jour ne puisse pas l'affecter. Fais-moi confiance ...', le rassura Emma, en lui souriant faiblement.

'Tu es sure que c'est efficace au moins ?', demanda Alphonse, un peu confus et dérouté par ces histoires de pouvoir.

'Le jour oui, mais la nuit non. La Lune à la nuit tombée renforce nos pouvoirs, mais le jour, notre magie est assez faible, à cause de la forte présence du Soleil. Il faut se dépêcher, avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience.', lui expliqua-t-elle doucement.

Alphonse hôcha de la tête et déchira un bout de son pagne grâce à l'alchimie, qu'il tendit à Emma. Celle-ci le prit avec un petit sourire, et banda les yeux de la personne évanouie avec le bout de tissu. Après quelques secondes de silence, Alphonse et Emma furent rejoints par Roy, suivi de près par Riza, ses deux flingues sortis, prêts à tirer.

'Qui est-ce ?', demanda le colonel.

'Langsam, celui qui fait son tour de garde après Mutig. Il est assez distrait et je savais qu'il sera facile de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. C'est pour cette raison que je voulais que vous attendiez un peu. Maintenant, si vous voulez sauver vos amis, il va falloir repérer l'escalier pour accéder aux étages souterrains.', répondit Emma.

'Dans cette obscurité ? Ce n'est pas gagné !', soupira Roy.

En effet, le bâtiment possédait des vitres en hauteur pour avoir de la luminosité, mais elles étaient si crasseuses que la lumière passait difficilement à travers. La propreté irréprochable de l'entrepôt plongeait toute l'équipe dans une situation d'angoisse, avec des bruits incessants qui provenaient des craquements répétitifs des matériaux de construction du bâtiment, ainsi que quelques animaux qui ne devaient pas se trouver ici, comme les rats. Le petit groupe assit à côté de Langsam fut bientôt rejoint par Edward et Havoc, eux aussi un peu tendu.

'Hé ! Mais c'est le type qui m'a frôlé il y a quelques minutes ! Vous ... vous êtes sur qu'il n'y a que lui qui surveille cette pièce ? Elle est pourtant grande ...', murmura Edward, de peur de causer du bruit, l'ambiance glauque l'étouffant presque.

'Non, il n'y a personne d'autre. Ils sont tous en bas. Et il faut maintenant trouver l'escalier. C'est une des seules choses dont je ne me souviens pas l'emplacement exact.', répondit Emma.

'Commençons à chercher alors !', déclara Havoc, en se dirigeant vers la droite.

Il fut bientôt rejoint par Edward, Roy et Riza qui se mirent à inspecter silencieusement et discrètement les recoins de la pièce, à travers les caisses. Alphonse décida lui aussi de les aider mais fut retenu par Emma, avant qu'il ne puisse les rejoindre.

'Al ... est-ce que tu as toujours la boule blanche que je t'ai confiée ?', demanda-t-elle d'une voix assez faible, presque tremblante.

Alphonse sortit de son armure le petit pendentif et le mit dans la paume de sa main, pour le montrer à sa jeune amie. Celle-ci avec un sourire posa sa main contre la sienne, malgré la différence de taille de leurs mains et la froideur du métal, ce qui la fit un peu rougir. Elle appuya doucement contre les doigts d'Alphonse, pour que ceux-ci se referment sur le pendentif mystérieux.

'Prends en soin Alphonse, cette boule te sera utile. Et bien plus que tu ne le penses.', lui murmura-t-elle.

'D'accord ...', répondit Alphonse, un peu confus par les actions bizarres qu'avait son amie en ce moment.

Soudain, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement, une explosion bruyante d'une caisse de nourriture retentit, éparpillant partout les croquettes de chat qui avaient volées sous l'impact violent. Un cri féminin se fit entendre rapidement derrière, puis la voix de Roy.

'_**ILS NOUS ATTAQUENT !! Cachez-vous !!**_', hurla-t-il, avant de porter assistance à son lieutenant en danger.

Alphonse, paniqué par ces évènements soudains, n'attendit pas longtemps avant de se précipiter vers son frère, celui ayant transmuté son automail en lame, prêt à attaquer, caché derrière une caisse, près de celle qui avait explosé.

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?', demanda Alphonse, inquiet.

'Des gens sont entrés ici, ont vu Riza à travers les caisses, et ils ont projeté une lumière blanche qui a détruit la caisse derrière laquelle elle s'était cachée. Al, fait attention et reste bien protégé, on ne sait plus où ils sont maintenant ... Ils sont dangereux, un peu de plus et c'est Riza qui se faisait exploser !', répondit Edward, en haletant presque sous la peur.

Soudain, une autre explosion eut lieu près des deux frères, suivie de coups de feu, puis d'une pluie de croquettes marrons en guise de feu d'artifice. Edward se dirigea rapidement vers cet endroit, pour voir à travers les caisses Havoc qui tirait vainement avec son arme contre un ennemi inconnu, situé une caisse devant Edward. Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme blond balança la caisse avec de l'alchimie en avant, ce qui écrasa sous son poids l'ennemi d'Havoc. Havoc poussa un soupir de soulagement, en voyant Edward le sauver d'une mort presque certaine.

'Je te dois une fière chandelle, petit !', s'exclama-t-il avant de repartir se cacher, et d'essayer d'abattre les mystérieux ennemis. Edward ne fit aucun commentaire pour l'adjectif, bien trop angoissé pour son frère, et courut rapidement le rejoindre, sous une pluie de croquettes et d'éclats de bois qui tombaient, les caisses se faisant détruire de plus en plus, et ce dans tout l'entrepôt.

'_**Alphonse !!**_', hurla le jeune homme blond paniqué, ayant perdu son frère de vue.

'Je suis là !', répondit Alphonse, caché derrière une caisse à moitié explosée à quelques mètres de son frère.

Edward courut rapidement vers lui, rassuré de le voir encore en vie.

'Tu n'as rien ?', demanda-t-il.

'Non, mais je me demande combien ils sont, à exploser les caisses avec leurs pouvoirs...', déclara Alphonse.

Malgré la panique générale, Edward crut aperçcevoir une lueur de crainte dans les yeux de son frère. 'Aucune idée, mais moi, j'en ai eu un !', répondit Edward avec un sourire.

'Bien joué !', le félicita Alphonse.

Tout à coup, Emma les rejoignit en évitant de justesse une autre explosion, des croquettes marrons dans ses cheveux. Elle était essoufflée, et l'air appeuré.

'Ils sont quatre ! Et ils ont eut ... eut Havoc !! Ils l'ont emmené !! Il se faut se ... dépêcher d'aller le sauver !! Il ne faut pas rester ici, c'est un vrai champ de bataille !!'

'Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi d'autre ? Il faut se battre !', déclara Edward, son regard doré brûlant d'envie d'exploser à son tour ces espèces de magiciens.

'Bien parlé, petit. Tu devrais l'écouter Ammeus, au lieu de ne rien faire ...', répondit une voix assez grave, inconnue, qui semblait s'avancer dangereusement vers eux.

'Mensch !! Tu m'avais promis de stopper tout cela !!', cria Emma à l'adresse de la mystérieuse voix, les larmes aux yeux, se tournant vers la silhouette de l'homme, perdue dans la fumée d'une nouvelle explosion.

'On ne peut plus rien y faire. Licht a pris sa décision. C'est toi et eux qui meurent si tu restes de leur côté, tu le sais très bien. Et même si tu restais avec eux, ils mourraient quand même. Allez, ne fais plus de bêtises ... Viens ... avec moi.', dit-il en tendant le bras vers elle.

'Qui est-ce ?', demanda Alphonse, confus et perdu devant ce dialogue déroutant.

'Mon cousin ...', murmura faiblement Emma, avant de se diriger vers Mensch. 'Je ... suis désolée ...'

Emma rejoignit Mensch et se plaça à côté de lui, cette fois-ci en position de combat en face des frères Elric, eux-mêmes déboussolés par le comportement inattendu de leur amie et sa trahison soudaine. Edward serra les dents et ses poings, en sachant pertinemment qu'ils venaient de perdre leur seul espoir de battre cette organisation. Alphonse, quant à lui, n'en revenait pas. Son amie ne pouvait pas le trahir une fois de plus, encore moins en ce moment où il avait tant besoin d'elle, dans son esprit un peu naïf Alphonse ne voulait pas y croire. Edward, après quelques secondes de réflexion, se mit lui aussi en position de combat, malgré le fait qu'il savait évidemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre les deux êtres de la Lune réunis. Emma tendit lentement la main en direction des deux frères, les larmes aux yeux, et un éclair de lumière plus tard, Edward et Alphonse perdirent subitement connaissance, s'écroulant brutalement contre le sol.

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Edward se réveilla soudainement, dans une pièce noire, étendu sur le sol. Il se rendit compte avec surprise que ses mains étaient séparées, toutes les deux emprisonnées à l'aide d'une planche de bois avec deux trous, dans lesquels ses mains étaient placées. Edward soupira, conscient du fait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire d'alchimie, et qu'il était retenu prisonnier. Il essaya de se relever, mais privé de ses mains, il resta par terre, incapable de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement.

'Y'a quelqu'un ?', demanda-t-il, voulant savoir s'il était seul ou pas, un peu effrayé par l'obscurité complète qui régnait dans l'espèce de cellule de prison où il croupissait.

Un petit murmure se fit entendre dans le silence pesant. Edward colla son oreille contre le mur d'où provenait le bruit. Avec un énorme étonnement, il identifia la voix qui essayait faiblement de lui répondre à travers les murs.

'Winry !!', s'écria Edward.

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Voilà, j'ai enfin fini ce petit XD ! chapitre !! mdr !! Désolée qu'il soit aussi long et compliqué, mais ... XD ! Voilà, je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment, et j'espère que ce sera bien et qu'il vous plaira !! XD ! Je me suis bien amusée avec l'histoire des caisses !! XD !! Si quelqu'un a suivi ce que je racontais, cela relèvera du miracle !! XD !! Nan, sérieusement, ce passage m'a vraiment fait penser à Splinter Cell ... (désolée si j'en ai écorché le nom !! TT !!) Passons, j'espère que vous voudrez la suite !! ;) ! Désolée pour le retard, j'espère que ça vous a plu !! XD !!


	18. Chapter 18

Petite annonce ! (Rectificatif)

Je suis désolée si vous aviez cru à une suite pour cette fic, mais je tiens à vous annoncer que dorénavent, toutes les fics que je vais écrire et continuer seront sur ce site : w h y l e x d . s k y r o c k .com/

Merci d'avance, et j'espère que vous aurez un peu de temps à m'accorder pour lire ce que je fais.

A bientôt ;) !

(en espérant que le lien marche xD ! Sinn, chercherz le blog d'une certaine whylexd, et le tour est joué ;) ! )


End file.
